A Twist of Reality
by October103
Summary: Johnny Zacchara and Kristina Davis concoct the perfect plan to make Kristina's father, Sonny Corinthos, crazy. But what happens when they fall for each other? And is Sonny Corinthos really the only threat?
1. Make Him Crazy

**A/N:** _So I looked for stories between Johnny and Kristina and found that there weren't any, so I figured I'd write one. I know she's way young and of course, as we all know, Sonny's daughter and that there hasn't been much 'chemistry' between Johnny and Kristina, but I think they'd make an adorable character despite age difference. Anyways, I do not own any characters in this story and if I do happen to create a character, I will announce that he/she is mine. I hope you enjoy. BTW, this story starts from the GH on 6-7-10 where Johnny saves her from the girls. Without further notice, here is the story(:_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I stood up from the bench and stopped in front of my old friends, Willow and Ashton. Awesome, just what I needed.

"Look who it is." Ashton said.

"Madison Prep's resident crazy. Nice going Kristina, you trashed the reputation of one of the nicest guy's ever." Willow followed, both of them glaring holes into my face like they were trying to vaporize me.

"But like that wasn't enough, you're mom had to run over Kiefer and kill him." Ashton announced.

"Good luck ever snagging another boyfriend." Willow said.

I couldn't deal with this again. I was trying so hard to get over the Kiefer thing and it seemed like no one was going to let me move on, not even people who once called themselves my friends. Not that I ever should have expected to side with me, especially not over Kiefer, it'd been a long shot, but I'd still hoped nonetheless.

"I'm not interested in boys anyway." I said, sliding my bag over my shoulder.

"How convenient." Willow said, nodding her head like, 'yeah, okay'.

"Hey gorgeous, sorry I'm late." I heard Johnny Zacchara's voice and turned around. He gently took my bag from my shoulder and slipped it over his own, smiling at me and then turning back to the girls.

"You're meeting _Kristina_?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"I'm Willow."

"Ashton."

"Hi. So, what do you want to do?" he asked, smiling down at me, a glimmer in his eyes. Oh, that smile… wait, this was pretend. Focus Kristina. I swallowed the spit in my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Uh, you decide. You always have the best ideas." I said, giving him a flashy smile because I knew Willow and Ashton could still see my face.

"Well, that's because there always about you." he put his hand on my lower back.

_Kiefer_.

I turned to Willow and Ashton, forced a smile and then I looked back up at Johnny. He was still grinning and staring at me like I was the only thing in the world. A part of me felt pride that someone like him was taking an interest in me even if it was pretend, but another part of my kept screaming…

_Kiefer_.

I shook my head slightly, trying desperately to clear it.

Willow and Ashton were smiling their flirty girl smiles, but when I looked at Johnny again, he was still only staring at me. I looked back at the girls and they shot me envious looks.

I knew that they were still pissed off at me, somewhat anyways, but I sent them a look that said it was time for them to go so I could have alone time with my boyfriend. Surprisingly enough, they understood and obeyed. They both sighed just a little bit and then Willow said, "Well we better get going. You know, things to do."

"Bye ladies." Johnny said, his eyes never leaving my face. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from beaming.

They both gave me small waves and Johnny huge, flirtatious smiles.

I waved back at them and then Johnny and I turned and sat on the bench I'd been sitting on before I ran into Willow and Ashton.

"Sorry. I, uh, I should of thought before I put my arm around you. I meant nothing by it, by the way, I was just up there and saw the girls given' you a hard time and I thought I could help out." he said.

"No, it's not your fault, it wasn't you, it was me. You were great actually." I smiled and then we both laughed again.

"Thanks for helping me out." I said. I really was grateful. I liked to think I could handle people like that by myself, but the truth was, I couldn't. I still needed help when it came to girls and guys like Willow and Ashton. I knew eventually things would get better, but how long would I have to wait before they did?

"Sure. So what? They were bustin' your chops about Kiefer?" he asked. He folded his hands together and rested them on his knee.

I shrugged, "Basically. Willow and Ashton were friends of his. Typical country club girls. They were trying to convince me that no guy's ever gonna look at me again," I look down, "Whatever. It's not like I care."

"Hey, don't listen to 'em. I mean, those girls...you got way more smarts and maturity then the two of them could ever have." he said.

"Thanks. Now that they think I have this hot older boyfriend, who knows? They might want to be my new best friend." I smiled and Johnny laughed a little. Cute laugh, I thought. Johnny turned serious after a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing else bothering you?" he asked.

I look down, "It's just, when you put your arm around me... you're tall like Kiefer was, and I guess I just, for a second, it felt like you were him," Johnny nodded slightly, "I didn't mean to compare you to Kiefer. You're nothing like him."

I sighed heavily, looking away from him, "Sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

"No look, you've been through a lot. My old mad used to hit me. Not as bad as what Kiefer gave you, but still, it was pretty bad." he said.

"You're dad hit you?" I asked, incredulous. I'd only heard stories about Anthony Zacchara and I knew they were pretty bad, but to hit your own kid…

"Yeah, he was a violent, mean old person, that man and he still is. So I definitely, yes, I know what it feels like to take a good beating. You, uh, you get jumpy...right? You're always looking over your shoulder, waiting for that next hit to land." he said.

"Exactly." I said. I was thankful that he was able to relate, but I shouldn't have been. I didn't want anyone to have to know what it felt like, getting abused.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"It almost feels like, I never want to be touched by anyone. I told my mom I never want to be in a relationship again. But...now I'm starting to think that sounds really lonely," Johnny nodded, "But how am I supposed to love someone again if I don't even want to be touched?"

"Well you gotta give yourself time to heal. I'm not just talkin' about from the cuts and bruises. I'm talking about up here, in here, " he pointed to his head and his heart as he said this, "Good news is, you've got plenty of time. You're young and seemingly resilient. So you got all the time in the world to find plenty of other guys who're much, much nicer. Trust me."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks. It really helps to talk to someone who's been through the same thing."

"Yeah. I used to talk to my sister about stuff like this. Believe it or not, she was my go-to person in these situations;" he laughed disbelievingly, "Claudia was shockingly sane at times and gave really great advice. In between plotting to kill people and take over the world of course."

I laughed, not hard, but a normal laugh and Johnny smiled and nodded, "It's good to hear you laugh."

He looked in my eyes and for a split second I thought I saw...something more than-

"So you good? You okay getting home? I can give you a lift if you want." he offered.

* * *

I turned around while walking up the porch steps, my keys in hand, "Thanks for the ride home and for helping me out with those girls. For once, I'm actually excited to go to school," I unlocked the door, "now that everyone will think you're my new boyfriend. I'm sure Ashton and Willow have posted it all over the internet by now."

I walked in the house, setting my things down and turning back to Johnny.

"Uh, well I guess it's a good thing Olivia isn't plugged into all that stuff." Johnny grinned, his hands in his pockets.

Just then, Sam walked in with a weird expression on her face, "What're you doing with my sister?"

"It's okay Sam, he just gave me a ride home after he helped me out with some stupid girls from school that were giving me a hard time about Kiefer," I turned to Johnny, "Thanks again-"

"Mhmm." he mumbled.

"-I'll see you around, okay?"

He nodded and there was just a hint of a smile, "Sure."

Sam rushed passed me and said, "You stay inside for a second."

She walked out the door and I sighed. I mean, I loved Sam, a lot, but sometimes she just didn't know how to let things go. It wasn't like Johnny and I were new best friends. All she had to accuse him of was being a decent guy and helping me out when I needed it. I set my bag down on the table and then thought, maybe I could eavesdrop. I walked to the glass door and listened in.

"You blame Sonny for destroying you're sister's life so what better way to get back at him, then to seduce his vulnerable, younger daughter?" she accused.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I should've come to you for advice." Johnny teased.

Something inside me was kind of excited at the thought of being Johnny's girlfriend even if it was pretend. I knew I shouldn't be, but he was mysterious, he was nice and decent in the ways that mattered. He was… a good person in my book.

Sam crossed her arms and I knew she was giving him the 'look'. Johnny smirked and shook his head.

"Sam, in all seriousness, I would never ever do that, I know all about what Kristina's been through and I would never exploit that or take advantage of that. She's a sweet, young, young girl and she's been through a lot of pain. Now I may be reckless, but I got morals." he said.

"Well that's all very believable." Sam said, serious.

"That's because it's true. I was just trying to help out. I was on the docks, saw these mean girls givin' Kristina a hard time, I...I thought I could help out. If I, in any way, crossed a line or was inappropriate, I apologize." he said.

"Alight look, I would like to believe you, I really would, but I know how much you hate Sonny, so until you two work out your issues, you're gonna have to stay away from my little sister." Sam announced.

Johnny nodded his head in a way that said he agreed, which was just a tad disappointing. Johnny and my father were never going to work through their problems which basically meant, I'd never get to just see Johnny again. Not that I'd been doing a lot of that before today, but it'd be nice to see him again.

I saw my dad today. We had the same old discussion we've been having since my therapy session. He claims he didn't abuse Claudia, I think he did. There is more than one way to abuse. I thought back to our talk and despite everything I say, I know he loves me. But sometimes it's just not enough. I remember what he said earlier today...

_[Flashback]_

_"I made some terrible mistakes especially with Michael and it kills me that you think the worst of me, that like you think I'm some kind of monster like Johnny says." he said._

_"I've seen you in action." I said with a cold expression._

_"I would never lay a hand to you or any women." he was starting to get frustrated._

_I shook my head, "I don't believe you." I tried to walk past him to leave, but he stopped me._

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Okay, so you're gonna believe a thug like Johnny instead of your father? Someone who's trying to destroy me. And you're gonna go along with it?" he asked, disbelievingly._

_"Johnny isn't afraid to tell the truth." I said._

_"But you don't know the truth because you don't listen to what I'm saying to you. Does it matter to you, honestly, at all, that I love you with all my heart?" he asked._

_"Loving someone isn't just saying it, it's showing them. And you never do." I walked past him and left._

_[End flashback]_

I was sitting in the living room after my talk with Molly. She was a smart girl, but she just didn't understand some things. I sighed and laid my head back against the back of the sofa and that's when I had it, the perfect plan to make my dad the right amount of crazy...

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I suspect that more teens and adults will be reading this since it is in fact a soap opera, but I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think(: thanks!_


	2. Give me your Best Shot

_Chapter 2_

I knocked on Johnny's penthouse door and he opened it in a matter of seconds it felt like. I was here to make a deal with him, but I was just a little bit nervous. He was a mobster and I was in his house, which I'm sure business visited at least occasionally. Unfortunately, the plan I'd concocted was just too good to pass up.

"Hi." I said, grinning.

"Heellooo...?" he drug the word out.

"Can I come in?" I asked, feigning confidence.

"Uh I, uh, I guess. Yeah, sure." he said, moving out of the way.

I walked into his living room and looked around for a moment before turning around to face him and getting right to the point. If I started to beat around the bush, I might chicken out and 'forget' to tell him what I'd come here to tell him. I nudged myself mentally.

"I know you hate my dad." I stated.

He crossed his arms and looked off to the side before meeting my eyes again and staring at me, "Let's please not go there."

"Really? Well what if I came up with a way to make him crazy." I said smirking wickedly.

I saw just the smallest turn up of his mouth and knew despite what he was saying, he was also listening to my idea.

He took a few steps closer to me, "What's going on between me and your father, it's strictly business."

"You hate him for what he did to Claudia, that's personal." I stated.

He scoffed a little, "Either way, you want nothing to do with it."

"Don't you think my father should have to pay for the things he does?" I asked, knowing what his answer to that question would be.

"Yes, I do. But it's not on you to make sure that happens." he said, stern.

"You must know my father has it in for you. What if I could help you beat him?" I asked, adding the glint to my eyes. He was getting curious, I could tell

"I can't let you help me, it would not be fair." he said.

But I continued talking even though he still was, "Remember when those mean girls were teasing me and you pretended to be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"I meant nothing by it, you know that." he said, looking me in the eyes, serious, trying to make me understand. My confidence level lowered slightly. I knew he hadn't meant anything by it, he didn't have to talk to me like I was ten. I pushed my pride away and continued on.

"Yeah...but my dad doesn't. What if he thought you and I were together? It would make him go crazy." I smiled all teeth. I raised my eyebrows, nodding as well.

All he did was search my eyes, stare at me for the next few seconds, but I could tell that somewhere inside, he was contemplating my words. I kept going, hoping not to lose him on this.

"It was too obvious and it took an incident like with Ashton and Willow to go, 'oh, wow there's the perfect solution'. We'll hang out together in public, I'll gaze longingly into your eyes, it'll get back to dad and we can sit back and watch him explode." I said.

"I saw those two self-righteous bitches' giving you a hard time and I followed my rescue impulse and stepped in and I never once imagined it would turn into a...thing." he said, his arms crossed.

"But it's perfect. Dad will hate it more than God hates sin." I told him, arguing my point.

He uncrossed his arms and looked down, shuffling his feet. He sat down in the chair closest to him.

"Kristina...I understand that you're going through a really, really tough time right now, I do. You were beaten to a pulp several times by a guy who claimed to love you, your brother who you confide in, in situations like this, is locked up in federal prison because the adults in his life are clueless. Your father is more focused on defending himself, then he is being there for you. I understand you want to get your fathers' attention, but pretending to be with me is absolutely no way to go about getting it." he said.

I understood where he was coming from, but I just needed to get him to see this from my point of view. He need to see how great of a plan this was, how we'd both get what we wanted.

"C'mon Johnny, don't even try to tell me you wouldn't enjoy this. You hate my father, your all about making him suffer. And trust me, right now, my father is an irrational human being compared to what he'll turn into if he thinks I'm dating you." I said, raising my eyebrows.

He looked up and shook his head a little, but I could tell he wasn't exactly doing the eye roll thing, that was universal for 'whatever little girl'.

"Dad was so horrible and brutal to Claudia, he literally drove her crazy. Why shouldn't you use me to do the same thing to him? It's poetic justice." I pointed out, moving my arms outward.

"Okay Kristina, first of all, the idea of using you in any capacity, for anything, has no appeal to me." he said, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"But I'm a willing participant. More than that, it was my idea. C'mon Johnny. You want my dad to suffer; this is the way to make it happen." I said, touching my finger to my palm.

"And what exactly do you get out of it?" he asked, somewhat skeptical.

"The same thing, I want my dad to hurt, bad." I told him, flat out.

"That's pretty harsh." he said, no emotion on his face, but maybe a little in his words. Hopefully he was starting to realize just how much I wanted this, how much I wanted my dad to get everything he deserved.

"So is being the daughter of Sonny Corinthos."

"Touché. How do you see this playing out, beyond Sonny's paying of course?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"It does if I'm dead in the end, yeah." he nodded his head.

"You won't let my dad kill you and if he tries, he'll go to prison, like he deserves." I pointed out.

He squinted his eyes shut for a moment and then stood up, "Kristina, I actually know where you're coming from. I do, I know what it's like to have a monster of a father. You lay in bed, late at night, thinking of ways to bring the bastard to his knees while you stare at the ceiling. When what you should be doing in actuality is-is channeling that energy into something positive. I know, I'm no shiny example as to how that works, believe me, but maybe you can look at me and use me as an example as to what you should avoid," he sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "at the end of the day Kristina, the answer is no. As much as I want to bring grief to your father, I'm not about to use you in order to get that."

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. He strode into his living room and I followed.

"Why're you being so...what is it? Noble? Stubborn?" I asked.

His arms were crossed again as he looked at me, "I wonder if Sonny knows how badly his daughter hates him. You must, in order to approach a guy like me."

He sat down on one end of the couch and I sat down on the other, "Like you?"

"Yeah. I'm not a nice guy Kristina. I got the same business values, lack thereof, as your father. It was the way I was raised, maybe, it shaped me. I'm an opportunist. Believe me, these instincts are screaming out to me to follow this plan that you have because it's almost a little bit too perfect, it's like a God send. I mean, Jason is out of commission, he's in prison, and Sonny's left running his organization. God knows he lacks in the management skills department, he gets upset, gets overwhelmed, emotional, makes hasty decisions, makes mistakes." he laughed a little, "If Sonny thought that I was sleeping with his daughter, that man would blow a gasket."

Johnny talked a lot; he had a lot to say. Who could blame him really when I was throwing this on him? I didn't mind anyway. What he had to say usually helped me and the more I kept him talking, the better of a chance I'd have at convincing him to help me.

"That's why it's perfect. And it's not like we'd actually be dating, you're too old for me, and to tell you the truth, I can't even imagine wanting to be touched by a guy. Sometimes I don't even like it when my mom or sisters' hug me." I confessed.

"It's because you've been through a very traumatic experience and you need time to heal. See! That, right there, is even more of a reason for you not to put yourself in a situation that could backfire or hurt you." his arm was pointed in my general direction.

"But I feel safe with you." I told him, not really intending to, but not regretting it after I had.

His eyes were flat, like he couldn't believe I'd just said that, "Why?"

"I don't know? I just do. It's not sexual. Please don't misunderstand." I pleaded. Or maybe that wasn't the right word. Just asked him, I guess.

"Oh, believe me, there's no misunderstanding here," he sighed and sat forward, interlacing his fingers, "I suppose at the end of the day, we're kindred spirits, we both have the same, immediate goal. But your...hatred for Sonny is not as black and white as mine. It's wrapped up in all sorts of shades of gray and emotions of Sonny being your father. Your issues with Sonny go much deeper than just wanting to see him twist. This is like a bomb, waiting to go off in my face and yours and I'm not willing to risk that."

I nodded and said, "I figured it out, you're noble. My father wouldn't be. If someone went to him with an offer that could destroy you, he'd take it, not think twice. So never say you're just like Sonny. It's not true," I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, "Well if you change your mind, the offer's still open."

I walked past him and out the door. I knew he was going to think about it, because at the end of the day, he knew that what I'd said made sense even if what he'd said also made sense. If _that_ made any sense.

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator and saw Sonny and Olivia talking. Great.

"Ay! Is this where I get all bent out of shape that you're hanging out with my lady?" I said, staring at Sonny.

"Well if you take offense, I'm not stopping you." he shook his head slightly.

I smiled, "You might want to think twice before pushing my buttons Sonny, you're not gonna like the way I fight back."

Sonny looked at Olivia and then back at me, "You stole territory, talked the Lopez Brothers into doing business with you instead of me. I could kill you just for that." he said.

"What's stopping you?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Well I need peace in order to have a shot at appeal for Michael. You say you're concerned about him, right? Do me a favor, seriously, stop coming after me. At least do it for Michael."

"You really are one shameless piece of work, huh? Using Michael to hang on to your crumbling empire. Forget it; I'm leaving you with nothing." I told him.

"Ain't gonna let that happen, Johnny." he shook his head.

"Give me your best shot." I smiled at him, then Olivia and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: **_So I switched to Johnny's p.o.v at the end because I thought the talk between him and Sonny was important. Especially when he said he wasn't going to like the way he fought back. Lol, well thank you to the readers who have put this story on your alerts so quickly and for the people who have already reviewed. This month I'll be updating a lot, maybe even every day, I'm not sure. Well I hope you like this chapter, so please review(:_


	3. Secrets

**ATTENTION! : **_So I just wanted everyone to know that even when this Johnny/Kristina thing is done with on GH, I will continue with their story line anyways. I know, these chapters might not be too great right now because they're just repeats of the show, with a few of my meanings and thoughts added, but they'll probably get better when Johnny agrees to Kristina's plan (: I also decided not to add Johnny and Olivia's fight because I thought it was kind of pointless, well I'm rambling now, so enjoy the chapter! (:_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I was sitting on the couch in my pink robe when my mom walked in, set her briefcase on the table and began taking off her shoes. I readjusted my position on the couch and smiled at her.

"Hello my love. I'm glad to be home. Watcha doing?" she asked.

"I'm writing a letter to Michael." I told her.

"You are? You're a good sister. So, I'm sorry, I thought I'd be home for dinner." Mom sat down on the couch next to me, smiling warmly.

"I made granola bars in case you're hungry." I handed her the plate and smirked.

She laughed quietly and took the plate, smiling, "What a nutritious dinner, thank you."

"How was community service?" I asked her.

"Community service was three divorces, two thefts and Doctor Spalding called and you have to have another session with your father." she told me, quickly adding the doctor thing on at the end. My head snapped towards her, my eyes round with shock and anger.

WHAT? "No way am I going back into therapy with dad." I said.

"Yes way, you are. You need to do the work necessary to get through this and beyond it." she told me.

"I already am." I argued.

"I do realize that the therapy session with your dad did not go that well, it was a little rough." she said.

"Mom, he's in denial." I said, without trying to be nice about it like she was.

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be. The issues that your bring up in there are hard for him to address, so you have to-"

I cut her off, "Dad wasn't addressing anything. He just sat there doing his typical thing, claiming he's right and everyone else is wrong. It's Johnny's fault for saying those things in court, it's the therapists' fault for wanting to talk about it, it's everyone's fault but his. So fine, moving on, Dad's perfect." I said.

"Let me ask you something; is it possible that in part your relationship, or lack thereof, with your father had something to do with the choice's you made with Kiefer? Okay, so you need to work on this with you dad."

"I'm trying to explain, there's no way to work through anything. He justifies his abuse of Claudia, which he refuses to admit was abuse." I told her.

"How about we just give him credit for being willing to discuss this with you in therapy?" she asked, always trying to see the bright side of it. I groaned inwardly.

"He wasn't discussing! He was defending how he treated Claudia and then getting mad when I didn't roll over and say 'Oh poor dad, I understand' so he could walk out without feeling guilty." I said.

She thought for a second, "Well how about we don't rush to judgment?"

"Why are you defending him?" I asked, incredulous, even though, by this point, I shouldn't be.

"Cause he's your father, that's why." she said.

"You're making excuses like I did with Kiefer." I accused.

"When you were growing up, I tried to protect you from your father and also not try to cast him in too harsh of a light. That's walking a very fine line and I think it's safe to say, I failed." she told me.

"You were right to protect me from dad. He was violent, domineering and angry." I told her simply.

"But he also happens to love you for whatever that's worth. Hunny, I know Johnny Zacchara said a lot of bad things about him and it's stuck in your head, but you have to know that they weren't all accurate." she said.

"Yes, they are. Dad was abusive to Claudia." I defended Johnny's statements.

"That may be true," she acknowledged, "but what you need to know as well is that Claudia was sick, unbalanced and cruel and vindictive in her own right."

"Johnny said the same thing. That his sister was messed up, she did a lot of damage, I mean she got Michael shot, but she didn't deserve how dad treated her and I can't understand why you're defending him." I told her.

"Understanding behavior is not the same as condoning it my love." she said. I hated when she called me that in the middle of an argument, patronizing me.

"You want me to think the best of my dad because he is my dad and you were with him once. Just like I wanted to think the best of Kiefer, but what Kiefer did to me was wrong and what dad did was wrong and he has to pay for that and someday he will." I said.

She nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a little bit."

She leaned over kissed the top of my head and left. I sighed and went to sit at the kitchen table. I wished desperately that people understood where I was coming from. I understood that they loved him and wanted me to love him the same way, but I couldn't just stand by and watch him treat people like dirt and then tell him it was okay. I refused to do it.

Molly came down and sat next to me a few minutes after my mental spew.

"I wish we could do more than just write letters." she said.

"Well at least we're doing something. Dad's not even helping Michael." I told her.

"I thought you said Uncle Sonny went to visit him?" she asked, not understanding what I meant.

"Well only to get Michael to convince me that dad's really wonderful. He's got Michael totally brain washed. I sat there in the prison visiting room listening to him say that dad loves us and that he'd never hurt us and that he's not to blame for all of our problems." I told her Michael's words, irritated with him.

"Well yeah, of course. Michael really wants to believe the best of his father, it's human nature Kristina." she told me, completely rational.

"And why had Claudia gone so crazy that she was trying to steal a baby and waving a gun around? Because my dad abused her. He was so awful that she finally lost her mind." I said.

"Wait, you really think it's all Uncle Sonny's fault?" she asked me.

"There's no question. Michael's in prison because of dad and he can't even let himself be angry. Michael's trying to make everything okay but it's not. This is all dads' fault and he has to pay for it." I said.

"You said before, you would make Uncle Sonny sorry." It wasn't a question, but I knew there was curiosity behind it, so I answered.

"I talked to Johnny and he feels the same. He's furious at dad for ruining Claudia's life and he wants to stop dad as much as I do...Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Yeees..." she drug out the word.

"I'm helping Johnny." I began. I told her exactly what my plan was, that I wanted to pretend to date him to make dad furious. I was even more convinced that this was a great idea after hearing it spoken aloud for a second time. I sat back for a moment while she processed the information I'd just given her.

"Wait, that's your big idea on how to get back at your dad? Pretend you're going out with Johnny Zacchara?" she asked.

"Dad thinks Johnny's' a lower life form, he hates him with a passion. It's the perfect plan." I told her, smirking.

"Are you sure you don't actually want to date Johnny?" she asked me.

"No, absolutely not. I don't wanna be held or kissed or anything and that's why this plan will work because Johnny made it very clear that he would never touch me and if any guy sees me with big bad Johnny Zacchara, they'll leave me alone. So I won't have to worry about dating guys from school either." I explained, eager to get my plan moving. If only Johnny wasn't so noble.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" she asked.

"And the best part it," I continued, "Dad will totally freak."

I sat back and smiled to myself. It was a perfect plan just like Johnny had said. I just hoped he took the deal soon. As much as it would help him, it would help me tremendously as well and I wanted to hurry up and get on with this. The sooner Dad lost it, the better...

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay, I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, especially since I did leave out the parts between Johnny and Olivia, but there's not much to work with at the moment. As soon as Johnny goes with the plan, it will be more exciting. So just stick with me through a few more boring parts and like I said at the beginning, when the Johnny/Kristina thing is done on the actual TV show, I'm going to continue with my own story(; Thanks everyone!_


	4. Legal Age of Consent

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I really liked what happened on the show today, I was super excited, but this will be the last chapter of recaps. Next chapter will be all mine and all the other chapters after that! Thanks for sticking with me; I promise this story will still be good afterwards. Anyways, on to the chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Molly and I walked down the stairs while I spoke to her, "Dad will totally loose his mind when he finds out I'm dating Johnny. It's like his worst nightmare."

"But you said Johnny wouldn't go along with it." Molly said, a little confusion in her words.

I pulled out my phone and checked it while telling her, "Well I could tell he was really tempted. Johnny hates my dad, maybe even more then I do and the only reason he said no was because he doesn't want to feel like he's using me."

"What? No, if Johnny pretends to date you to make Uncle Sonny mad, that would be the very definition of using." she argued.

"Well, all I have to do is keep on Johnny about it and let him know that it's what I want too. And I think he'll totally give in." I smiled widely. Maybe Johnny would be using me, but I'd be using him too. We would both be getting what we wanted. So I didn't understand why he was only concerned about me. I already knew he was tempted to give in, I just had to give him that extra nudge in the right direction… well, _my_ direction.

"Give in to what?" Sam asked, coming in through the front door.

Molly turned around and looked at Sam and then looked at me again with wide eyes. She was practically screaming at Sam that we were guilty. I turned away from her, a fake, but believable smile on my face. Molly gets worried way too easily.

"I was just telling Molly about my AP English class. I'm trying to convince my teacher to let me do one more writing project so I can get a few more college credits." I told Sam quickly.

"Well that sounds ambitious." Sam said, believing me right away.

"Yeah, Kristina's really motivated. If anyone can pull it off, she can." Molly said, grinning at me, totally under control now. I smiled down at her, that's my little sister.

"You know, I actually have a really good idea," Sam said, "you should probably tell mom. Maybe she can talk to one of your teachers, and I think that will definitely help."

"No, my teacher loves me anyway. I think I'll be able to convince him." I assured her. Bringing mom into this was no way going to work in my favor.

"Well it's good to see that you're finally putting energy into something positive. Seems like your life is getting back to normal and I'm really proud of you." Sam said, smiling.

I saw this worried look on Molly's face and I prayed that she could keep it together. Sam was totally buying this, but once glance at Molly's face and she'd become suspicious immediately.

"Thanks. I guess I'm starting to realize how lucky I am. I mean, all I really have to do is think about Michael being locked up in prison and it's like an instant wake up call. It reminds me not to take anything for granted and to make the most out of every opportunity I get." I smiled, satisfied at how well I could concoct that story. The thing about Michael was true and it surprised me how well it fit into this lie. I sighed inwardly. It wasn't that I enjoyed lying, but I needed this thing with Johnny to work out. I needed my dad to see that he couldn't always win, that he wasn't always right.

For now, I wanted to get out of this house. There was that tiny voice in the back of my head that was starting to nag me.

"But I'm going to meet some friends for coffee; I'll see you two later?" I looked at both Sam and Molly. They both smiled at me and Sam gave me a 'have fun', before I walked out the door. I wasn't really going to get coffee. I was going shopping for a few things. Anything to get my mind off that new naggy voice. I'd be sure to use my own money too.

* * *

As I was coming out of a little accessory store, I spotted Johnny walking a little ways up ahead, doing something on his phone and I called his name, "Johnny."

He turned around and I said, "Hey," smiling.

He grinned, "Hey."

"What's up?" I asked. I crossed my arms.

"Kristina, good to see you. Not unless, you wouldn't be stalking me, would you? Since we're dating and all. Please tell me you're not the jealous type." he smiled.

I laughed, "Maybe I am. I actually did want to talk to you. I still think it would help both of us if we pretend we're dating."

"I would be taking advantage of you and no matter how much I hate your father, I'm not that low." He told me.

"But it was my idea." I moved my arm out in a gesture, trying to get him to understand that I wouldn't feel used.

"It's a reaction to your anger and your hostility and your confusion towards your father." He said.

I pointed my finger at him, smiling. "Now you sound like my therapist, but she's wrong and so are you. I know exactly what my dad is, I'm not confused and that's why I want to help you." I said.

Johnny glanced behind me and let out a tiny bit of breath. He looked back into my eyes, like he was trying to tell me something. He looked over my shoulder again and then glanced down at the phone in his hands. My eyebrows furrowed and I stared up at Johnny.

"Kristina." Dad. I knew that voice. I looked over my shoulder, "Come here." Now was my chance. I just hope Johnny didn't reject the plan now; it was going to be too late to go back and we wouldn't get another chance like this if Johnny didn't relent.

I took Johnny's hand in mine and interlaced my fingers through his and I was relieved when his hand tightened around mine in response, "Just follow my lead. Play along." I whispered.

"What're you doing?" My dad asked and I could already here the dangerous underlying in his tone.

I smiled up at Johnny and when I glanced back at Dad, I saw Johnny gazing down at me. I think it was safe to say we looked like a legitimate couple.

"Get your hands off my daughter." Dad commanded, glaring at Johnny.

"Johnny doesn't take orders from you and neither do I." I said, already getting upset with him.

"Kristina, I don't know what lies Johnny's feeding you now, but this, this is not right." He pointed at mine and Johnny's interlaced hands.

"Oh, I'm the liar, that's rich Sonny. After all the wide washing of the truth you've done. Well that's over now, the truth's out. Kristina see's you for the selfish, abusive bastard you are." Johnny said menacingly, squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"You're taking this way too far," He glanced at our hands again, "let go… of my daughter's… hand."

Dad sauntered closer to Johnny and I and stopped a few feet away, "You're gonna come at me through my daughter? Exploiting her fears by making me look like some kind of monster? Puttin' your hands all over her, that goes way beyond disrespect."

"Johnny's not doing anything wrong." I defended him, beyond angry with Dad now for making Johnny seem like some kind of douche bag.

"Johnny. Johnny, do me a favor, let go of that hand." He told him.

Johnny released my hand and put his own up in a surrender gesture. Damn it Johnny, what are you doing? I mentally screamed. Dad was getting all bent out of shape and all I had to do was hold Johnny's hand. This was the perfect plan, couldn't Johnny see that now? But he just had to let go of my hand. I sighed.

"Okay, but it's a public street Sonny so I can hold her hand if I want. Hell, I can do a lot more than that." He said, slipping his arm over my shoulder, reaching all the way over to my other shoulder. Oh.

I put my hand over his and squeezed. Thank God.

My dad bared his teeth and said, "She's seventeen."

"Which is the legal age of consent in the state of New York; however far we take this does not concern you." Johnny didn't miss a beat. I grinned up at him and then back at Dad.

Dad hitched his thumb over his shoulder and without even looking at me, demanded, "Cars' out there, okay? Just wait for me."

I shook my head, raising my eyebrows, "I'm not leaving Johnny."

"I want you to go to the car right now." He commanded

"No. I'm sick and tired of you trying to run my life, why can't you let me be happy?" I asked him, incredulous. I meant it from the bottom of my heart, but all that he understood was me asking why I couldn't be happy with _Johnny_.

"With him?" He points his finger at Johnny.

"At least I know Johnny would never hurt me." I defend, knowing it's true.

"He-Johnny...is using you sweetheart. He wants me to suffer; he could care less if he hurts you. You think that's a decent guy? You should be with-you deserve somebody better. Let me take you home, please." He asked.

Johnny and I just looked at him, neither one of us saying a word. I glared at Dad, trying to force him to understand that I wasn't going _anywhere_.

"I'm sure Johnny understands you, right? He knows what you're going through, how you feel but it's an act, don't buy into it." Dad told me.

"Johnny understands me better than anyone. He had to watch his sister go through the same thing I went through-"

"Same thing you went through?"

"-with you." I said, ignoring his interruption.

"Oh really? Same thing you went through? I never raised a hand to Claudia." He defended himself.

"No, you just beat her down emotionally until she finally broke; made her feel so bad about herself, that she eventually got desperate and crazy." Johnny growled.

"Your sister was crazy before I married her. You wanna blame somebody? Blame your family tree. Your dad was as crazy as it comes." My father said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" I asked in disbelief, "Claudia's dead and you're still degrading her."

"Johnny, Johnny knows that you're vulnerable and he's using what happened with Kiefer to make it look like that's what I did to his sister, hunny." He said, talking down to me. Hunny, right.

Johnny and I gaze at each other and we smile before I turn back to my dad and see he's still looking at me, a crazy glint in his eyes.

"I didn't have to make her think anything. She's seen your temper first hand." Johnny told him, smiling.

Dad ignored Johnny and looked at me, "Johnny is playing you, okay? This is not a game. You're dealing with a dangerous man. You shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"You act like your so much better than Johnny, but you're not. He's a gangster and so are you. He's obsessed with money and power and guess what? So are you. There's one huge difference dad, Johnny knows how to treat a women." I said. Right as the words left my mouth, I knew dad's anger level was about to rise times three. I grinned, satisfied when I practically saw the vein in his neck throbbing, leaning back into Johnny.

"You're a teenage girl, he's a grown man. This is sick, he should know better." My dad just about growled all of the words out looking at Johnny like he could kill him at any moment.

"In the eyes of the state of new York, we're both consented adults." Johnny said, smiling.

"I wanna be with Johnny. If you don't like it, too bad." I told him, with finality.

My dad looked at Jonny and threatened, "This isn't over."

I could see Johnny smile as my dad walked away. He took his arm from my shoulders and took a deep breath. I walked a few steps in the direction my father went and smiled in accomplishment, "Told you it'd work."

I turned back to Johnny and beamed, "When you mentioned the age of consent, I thought my dad was going to burst a blood vessel."

"Yeah, the last thing your father wants to hear from his little girl is talk about sex," He smirked and then it wiped clean from his face and he said, "Hey, look I'm sorry if I overstepped any sort of boundaries."

"Why're you apologizing? I told you to play along and make it convincing." I told him, immensely happy with our performance, especially Johnny's.

"Alright, but it's not right if it makes you uncomfortable. You've been through enough these past few months and I don't need to add to it." He said. Always the noble one.

"Looking my dad in the face and calling him out on his crap felt really good," Johnny laughed, "like I was finally taking control of my life."

Johnny looked towards the concrete and then back up at me, "You sure this is the way to do it?"

"You saw the look on my dad's face. Are you honestly going to tell me it wasn't worth it?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "It's always nice to see Sonny squirm."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"You heard your father and I agree with him, you're much too young to be hanging out with me." He said.

"But we're only pretending to be involved, remember-"

"Yes."

"-no real feelings, no contact. That pretty eliminates any chance of getting hurt."

"But it puts you in the middle of me and Sonny and that's a nasty, dangerous place to be, Kristina." He said, that dead serious look in his eyes.

"If the state of New York recognizes the fact that I'm mature enough to make my own decisions, shouldn't you?" I asked him.

"This is a one-time thing, kay? It can't happen again." He said and walked away.

I crossed my arms and huffed out a breath. Why was he being so difficult? I didn't really like him, I wasn't going to get hurt and I wanted to see my dad put away as much, or more than he did. Just go along with it already!

I sat down on the closest bench and set my bags down. It was pretty frustrating how Johnny wouldn't just agree to do this. I saw the pleasure in his eyes when he saw just how furious my dad was, and I knew he liked that more than anything. Why was it so hard for him to just keep that up? I could almost feel the ecstatic mood radiating off of him. The great feeling that had just given him had rolled off of him in waves and yet, he was still worried about me. I sighed again.

I stood with my bags and decided I'd give it one last try. If I didn't convince him by the end of the day, then I'd back off and find a different way to upset my father. Pretending to be with Johnny was a lot of fun, but if he was still so against it after I talked to him again, I'd walk away from it.

* * *

I knocked on his door and took a deep breath. He opened it wide and I walked in, not giving him a chance to refuse me.

"I have the best idea." I started. I placed my hands on the back of his couch and looked around, "Did I ever mention what a nice place you have?"

I heard him close the door behind me and I turned around, a hopeful expression. All he had to do was agree.

"What're you doing here Kristina?" He asked.

"I came to see what you were doing Friday night." I told him flat out.

"Okay, what I'm not doing is going on a pretend date with you and like I said earlier, that show we put on for your father, that was a one-time thing." He said.

I wiped the smile from my face. I wasn't going to get upset, but I wanted him to take me seriously, "You want to make my dad angry enough to do something stupid, let me help."

He crossed his arms and I took note that he did that a lot. It was appealing. It made him look hot and dangerous and… and I was getting way off track. I cleared my throat.

"If he even tried to come after you, he'll go to prison and then we both get what we want." I told him. I walked around to the front of his couch.

"There are plenty of ways to upset your father and push his buttons that don't involve you." He said.

"Oh, none of them would be more fuuun," I smiled, spotted a glass of red wine and picked it up, "Oooo."

I lay down on his couch, noticing that he didn't disagree when I said that my idea was more fun than any others. I leaned my head back against the arm rest and grinned, "I could get used to this."

Johnny leaned forward and tried to take the glass just as I was about to sip it when we heard the door shut. Johnny and I looked behind him and there was Olivia.

I sap up quickly and turned around to look at her. Oh _crap_.

She looked at me and then at Johnny, "What the hell are you thinking?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay I know it's a long chapter but aren't you just so happy that Johnny went along with the plan if not just for a little bit? I do wish he would stop being such a stubborn ass though and I can't believe Olivia walked in! _

_Anyways you guys, like I said, this is the last chapter that'll just be a recap. My story begins in the next chapters. Thanks again for continuing to read and all. Next chapter up soon (:_


	5. Waiting for Friday

**A/N: **_So there will be an argument between Johnny, Olivia and Kristina but it won't be exactly like GH. Here we go._

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I stood up slowly and set the glass of wine down on Johnny's coffee table. I picked up my purse hastily and turned, directly facing Olivia. She was incredibly upset.

"It's not-"

"Hush." She told me.

I snapped my mouth closed and just stood there. She paced back a fourth in front of Johnny and I for a moment before turning to face him, hands on her hips and all.

"I just came from a visit with Sonny." She began.

I noticed Johnny roll his eyes and wondered briefly if my father had caused those two problems before. I mean, I'm sure he had. Olivia had Dante with Dad and I'm sure he never let Johnny forget that he and Olivia had a kid together. He disgusted me.

"You know I stood up for you John. When he told me what was going on between you and Kristina, I told him that you could never be like that. That you wouldn't take advantage of his abused, seventeen year old daughter!" She started yelling towards the end.

I really hated it how everyone just assumed he was taking advantage of me. Would it be completely insane to think that Johnny actually liked me and wanted to spend time with me? I knew it was a long shot considering I was, indeed, Sonny Corinthos's daughter, but still… wasn't I likeable?

Olivia continued, "I put up a fight for you and now I feel so… stupid. How could you, John? I know that you know exactly what Kristina is going through because you watched your sister go through it. How could you!"

She turned on me next and to be honest, I was a little frightened. She had a look in her eyes that truly scared me and so I bit my tongue, so as not to make things worse for Johnny or myself.

"You. You should be nowhere near John Zacchara. He's putting you in a position between your father and him and you don't need to be there." She said.

"He didn't-" I tried to defend Johnny because in truth, this was my entire fault. It was _my_ plan, _I_ grabbed his hand when my dad walked up, and Olivia and his relationship shouldn't have to be affected. But I knew that was too late now. I obviously hadn't thought things through well enough. Maybe I was the naïve teenager everyone thought me to be. I was costing Johnny his relationship and I couldn't even speak up.

She cut me off before I could get an entire sentence out, "Don't make excuses for him. What he did, what he's doing is wrong. It's going to stop. He's using you Kristina, don't be fooled by it."

I was shocked. Olivia loved Johnny, right? And here she was, insulting him when he was right there. I know she must be angry, but she was accusing him of an awful lot when she claimed to love him.

Shocking me further, Johnny walked around the couch and stood shoulder to shoulder with me.

"I'm not using Kristina, Olivia. Just because I hate her father, doesn't mean I'm using her. And Kristina came to me," He looked at me then and smiled affectionately, "Things just fell into place after that."

"John! She's seventeen!" Olivia yelled.

I crossed my arms happily; obviously Johnny was keeping up our front so I might as well play along with him, "I'm the legal age of consent."

I quoted what Johnny had said to my father, because it obviously enraged and got through to people.

"You need to leave Kristina." She told me.

Johnny grabbed my hand and it surprised me, to say the least, "She's not going anywhere."

Olivia's eyes grew two sizes bigger and she shook her head, "This is going to blow up in your face."

She picked up her purse and left then, slamming the door behind her. Johnny and I let go of each other's hands at the same time and he fell down onto the couch, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry I messed up your relationship with Olivia. I feel terrible. I'm so sorry." I told him, sitting warily on the other side of the couch. He went along with it, which made me happy, but I'd just completely ruined his relationship with the woman he loved. If he wanted me to leave, I would.

"No, it's not your fault. Olivia and I have been having problems ayways, but I'm won't get into that with you." He said.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered.

He sat forward and stared at me with serious eyes, "Kristina, you need to tell me right now if you want to go through with this. Because this is the last chance we're going to get to back out. Your father is far too predictable, so we both know what's coming and your plan needs to stop now unless we are both agreeing to go along with it."

My mouth dropped open just a little and I asked, "You're still willing to go along with it?"

He had just the hint of a smile playing across his lips, "The look on Sonny's face was priceless. But this is up to you. You saw what just happened; talk of our 'relationship' is already spreading fast. Choose now."

I thought about what else it could cost Johnny, who else would hate him for this. I also thought that this was one of the greatest opportunities I would ever get to get back at my father and to send him to prison like he deserved and now that Johnny was more willing, well I wouldn't have to put so much effort into begging and pleading. So… I decided to be selfish.

"I want to continue with the plan." I told him.

He nodded and sat back a little, "What's next?"

"Well, this Friday, we should go to Kelly's and just… hang out. We'll talk, let people see us together. We'll go from there." I said.

"Alright." He nodded.

I stood up and walked to his door, but before I left his penthouse, I turned and called, "Johnny?"

He stood up and looked over at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes and the guilt I'd already been feeling just grew worse.

"I know that I'm a big reason that you and Olivia just… broke up-" I began.

"Kristina, I told you-"

I cut him off, "I am sorry, and I don't care if you think this is the last chance to back out. If you ever want out for someone else, please...please let me know. I want my father to suffer, not you."

I shut the door gently behind me and walked down the hall. I really didn't want Johnny to back out, but if that's what he really wanted, I wouldn't put up a fight. He deserved to have a life with someone he loved and I wasn't going to keep him from it.

* * *

When I got home later that day, mom was waiting for me on the couch. Fantastic. I bet dad had a 'talk' with her too. No doubt he was telling everyone so that Johnny would become one of the most hated people in Port Charles. I set my purse and key's down on the dining room table and I sat down next to her, on the couch.

"He's too old Kristina." She began.

"Mom, I'm legal in the state of New York." I told her.

Her body went rigid and her eyes clouded over in anger as she said, "He's a gangster Kristina and too old for you and you better not be having sex with Johnny Zacchara!"

"I like Johnny and he likes me and it's none of your business what I do with him." I told her.

"It is my business Kristina. Everything about you is my business, I'm your mother."

I stood up and so did she, "Whether I'm having sex with Johnny doesn't concern you!"

I stormed up to my room and threw myself on the bed. I'm not a child! I may be young, but I am not a child! I took several deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. My parents weren't going to stop me from seeing Johnny.

I turned on the TV and it was on the news channel.

"_We're expected to see a heavy rain storm the next few days and there is even a possibility of this turning into a hurricane by Friday."_

I went through all the channels and couldn't find one decent thing to watch, so I turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. I was tired anyways. I just couldn't wait to see the look on every one's face when I walked into Kelly's hand-in-hand with Johnny Zacchara. Friday was going to be a good day.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you all liked it. Review and let me know (:_


	6. Our First 'Date'

_Chapter 6_

Friday finally showed and I was getting ready for my 'date' with Kristina. She'd called me and let me know that I could pick her up at home, because no one would be there all day. She'd explained that, while she did want people to see us together and know we were 'dating', she didn't think she'd make it out of the house if her mom was home when I came to get her.

I slipped on a black button down and rolled up the sleeves, put on jeans and some shoes. It wasn't really different from what I normally wore, but I didn't think Kristina would care. Me being older than her was enough to grab people's attention when we were together, I didn't exactly need to dress for the act. I grabbed cologne and stopped. I was putting on cologne for my fake date with a barely legal adult. Jeez. Don't get me wrong, I had no problem with the plan as of now, we were both going to benefit from this, but I needed to stay in line.

I thought back to earlier in the week right before Kristina had left when she apologized for breaking Olivia and I up. She had been a small cause of mine and Olivia's current 'rough patch', but she didn't need to feel responsible for that. She didn't need to feel responsible for anything that happened now that I'd agreed to this which was why I knew I should probably stop this now because something would happen and she would blame herself in the end. Kristina had come to _me_ with this plan and she was right when she said she hadn't thought things through all the way, but…

I sighed and knew that I couldn't back out, not that I particularly wanted to anyways. I'd told Kristina I'd do this and I would. I made a promise to myself though, that I would keep Kristina safe while we were 'dating'. She was still young and she'd been through enough, so I would keep her safe. I would try my hardest not to let her get hurt by any of this, because she didn't deserve it.

I sighed, picked up my keys and headed to my 'girlfriend's' house.

* * *

I stepped into the dark sapphire dress I'd bought for this date and pulled it up and over my shoulders. Why not a new dress for a new guy? Besides it gave me reason to go shopping and what girl could resist buying cute clothes?

I smiled in the mirror and examined my curled hair, eye make-up and small amount of lip gloss. I know I was getting really fancy for Kelly's, but I wanted to look good, to feel pretty. I didn't want people to see us together and wonder what a hot guy like Johnny was doing with someone like me. I wanted people to think we were good together, great even.

But I did feel pretty. And it'd been a long time since I'd felt anything close to that.

The doorbell rang and I laughed at the overly excited girl in the mirror. I put my phone, lip gloss, and a few make-up tools in my purse before heading down stairs. I walked a little fast for the heels that I was wearing and tripped a little when I reached the bottom. I suppose I _was_ a little nervous.

I took a deep breath and fanned my face before opening the door slowly and smiling at Johnny. His hands were stuck in his pockets and he was smiling back down at me. Very handsome.

"Kristina... you look beautiful." He told me.

I could feel all the blood in my body rushing to reveal itself on my cheeks. Wonderful, I bet _that_ made me look sophisticated. "Thank you. You look really nice too, Johnny."

He grinned and held his arm out for me to take. I accepted and we walked, linked, to his SUV. He opened the door for me, the perfect gentlemen and I climbed in more elegantly then I'd imagined I would. He shut the door and I took another deep breath. I couldn't screw up now.

He climbed in the driver's side, started the car and we headed to Kelly's for our date.

* * *

I pulled Johnny to a stop right in front of the doors to Kelly's. I felt my heart pumping a little faster and I tried desperately to get it under control. I didn't want anything to go astray, not this early in the game at least. Johnny just stood there and waited patiently for me. I took one last deep breath and nodded. He gazed down at me, "Ready?"

I smiled at him and we locked our fingers together. He pulled the doors open and ushered me inside first, still keeping hold of my hand. I didn't see anyone who would particularly make a big deal of Johnny and I and I was sort of disappointed. There were a few kids from school there, but no one I talked with regularly. Regardless, considering I was still the girl who'd gotten Keifer killed, they would probably spread it around anyway.

Johnny pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. He sat across from me and we smirked at each other. I noticed for the first time Jax, Morgan and Molly at a table in the corner. I'd told Molly about mine and Johnny's date, but would Jax and Morgan freak and run home to tell my mom? Or worse, come over here and demand what was going on? I really hoped not.

I caught Molly's eye and gave her 'the look'. She understood that I was asking her to make Jax and Morgan see me, because they would tell Carly, Carly would tell just about everyone and that's what we wanted, right? But I gave her another look, asking her to keep them under control long enough for Johnny and me to have our date before someone tried to stop us. I smiled inwardly. My little sister was the best.

She actually made a habit of looking in mine and Johnny's direction every few seconds and when I saw Jax and Morgan finally look this way, I snapped my attention back to Johnny.

"You're getting Molly to make Jax and Morgan notice us?" He asked me.

"Hah, yeah. I didn't see them when we walked in, how did you?" I asked him.

"It's my job to notice. One of the habits of being a gangster." He smiled, but there was a complete serious tone underlying his words. His eyes were hard, but only for a split second before he resumed control and stared down at the table.

I slid my hand across the space between us, reaching for his and he met mine quickly. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I was trying to give him some small semblance of comfort and I was glad he accepted. Also, I never liked being rejected, but who did?

I smiled at him like I was a love sick puppy and cocked my head to the side, "They're staring at us."

He grinned back and said, "Everyone's staring at us."

I looked around in an inconspicuous way and I took in my surroundings quickly. Johnny was right; almost everyone was gawking at us. I sighed inwardly. Even when I looked older and decent, no one could believe Johnny was with _me_. I decided to push those thoughts away because even if they couldn't believe it,_ I_ was the one here with him. Johnny was holding _my_ hand, not somebody else's.

"I _would_ get up to go get us drinks, but I don't know if you'll be attacked for the few minutes I have my back turned." He said, still smiling.

I laughed and offered, "I'll go get them."

He slipped me a twenty and I stood up to get some coffee. He kissed my hand and didn't let go until I looked him in the eyes. I felt another blush heat my cheeks, so I turned away as soon as I could, walking (practically stumbling) to the counter.

I ordered two coffees and waited patiently, composing myself before returning to Johnny and setting his cup down in front of him.

For the next twenty minutes, Johnny and I just talked. We talked about which colleges I was applying to and some of the things we'd seen on the news recently. We somehow got on the topic of my father, but both of us managed to steer clear after a moment. Now he was telling me about the first time he tried cooking a complicated meal and it exploded all over the kitchen. I squeezed my eyes shut and laughed at the faces he was making and the way he described everything. The fake date was going extremely well until my phone started ringing.

"It's my mom." I said.

"Just answer it." He nodded.

I pressed the 'Talk' button, "Hello?"

"_Hi Kristina_." She said.

"Hi mom."

_"Where are you, sweetie?"_ She asked. She'd been normal around me this past week, giving me space and avoiding any conversations about my dad or my fake boyfriend. Things didn't get tense when we were around each other, but I didn't stay around her long, just in case.

"I'm at a movie with Willow." I told her. Johnny smirked at me and shook his head. I smiled and looked down at the table, waiting for mom's response.

_"Oh, okay. Well what time will you be home?"_ She asked.

"Well, it just started, so I won't be home for a while." I told her.

_"Alright. Well, I love you and have fun."_

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and slid my phone back into my purse. I set it on the floor next to me and slipped my hand back into Johnny's. He squeezed it and arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted people, including your parents, to know we were together?"

"I do. I'm just not in the mood for a fight over the phone." I sighed and mentally cringed at what I was about to ask him, "I'm not trying to put myself on you or anything, but do you mind If we just hang out at your place after this? I haven't been able to be around her lately and anywhere but home sounds good right now."

I wondered if maybe I was crossing a line and I really hoped he didn't take it the wrong way, but my intentions were pure. I wasn't ready to go home, especially since Johnny and I were having such a good time. Besides, if I went home now, I'd probably be forced to sit at the table with mom, eat dinner and watch reruns of _Law & Order_. So, Johnny's place seemed like heaven right about now.

He nodded, "That's fine, anything for you, _sweetheart_."

I giggled at the fake pet name and he smiled, "I've got to warn you though. There is absolutely nothing to do except maybe watch TV."

I shrugged, "We'll find something to do.

I peeked over at Jax, Morgan and Molly. Jax had been staring over here a second ago and now he was digging around in his pocket. His hand reappeared with his cell phone in it and by the stern expression on his face, I could just guess who he was calling.

I tightened my grip on Johnny's hand. When he looked at me, I motioned my head towards the corner table, but kept the smile plastered to my face, " I think Jax is calling my mom. Let's get out of here."

He nodded and stood up abruptly, pulling me with him. I slung my purse over my shoulder and we sped out of Kelly's, hand in hand. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Jax's gaze following us. He looked away only for the smallest of seconds and I sent a 'Help!' look to Molly. She nodded and began to distract Jax, grabbing his attention and delving into some long story about one of her latest romance novels. I didn't wait around long enough to see if it worked, but I had faith in my little sister.

Johnny opened my door for me again and a few moments later we were on our way to his pent house. There were a few times when we almost slid off the road because of the pouring rain. I hoped that we got to his house soon. I never liked driving in the rain.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, here's the next chapter, I just felt like writing today, so yeah. Ugh! But I hated on GH, the thing with Johnny and Brooke, I hope that doesn't turn into something, but I have a feeling it will. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, review and the next chapter should be up soon! :)_


	7. Hell Awaits

_Chapter 7_

We got to my apartment and hurried into the elevator. The rain was coming down harder now then it'd been only fifteen minutes go. I pushed the button to my floor and I glanced over at her. Her hair was falling around her face in wet ringlets and her make-up was just a little bit smeared. Her heels were gripped tight in her hands and her arms were wrapped around her mid-drift. She was shaking just a little bit and I chuckled. Her head snapped over to me and she glared, "What?"

I smiled, "Well, for starters, your lips are blue."

"Maybe because I'm freezing!"

I laughed and pulled her over to me. She stood in front of me and I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up a little bit. She sighed and leaned into my grasp.

"Thank you." She said.

When we got upstairs, I locked the door behind us and turned to find Kristina shivering again. I set my keys down on the table and shrugged out of my wet jacket.

"I probably have some sweats and a shirt you can wear." I told her. She nodded and smiled gratefully while I headed up the stairs to lay something out for her. After going through all m drawers and even digging around through my closet, I found that I didn't have any pants, but I had a long button down shirt that I was sure would look like a dress on her, since she was so small.

I came back down and she was standing in the same place I'd left her in, texting.

She glanced up when she heard me come down and said, "It's just Molly. She wanted to know if I was okay."

I smiled and said, "Alright. I laid a shirt on my bed for you. I couldn't find any pants, but I think the shirt will be long enough on you. If that makes you uncomfortable though, I can look again."

"No, it's okay. Uhm, I'll be right back." She said, but her lips turned their natural color in a matter of seconds. She set her purse on the table, keeping her phone in her hands and jogged upstairs.

God, what was I doing? Letting a seventeen year old wear nothing but a shirt and stay at my apartment? I wouldn't be surprised if Sonny killed me sooner rather than later.

* * *

I walked into Johnny's room and saw the shirt he'd been talking about. I stepped out of my wet dress and buttoned the shirt up over my body. He was right. The shirt was long, right at my knees actually. It was longer then the dress I'd just been wearing, so hopefully, it wouldn't be too awkward when I got back downstairs. I folded up my wet dress and set it down on top of the washing machine I'd found in the next room over.

I walked back in to Johnny's room and gazed around for a minute. I saw some pictures and took a few steps closer. I looked at the one on his dresser and could faintly recognize a younger Claudia and a younger Johnny. They both looked cute and like they genuinely loved each other.

Even though I knew Claudia was insane and crazy, I felt bad that Johnny had lost his sister. If Michael ever went insane and plotted to 'take over the world', I'm pretty sure I would still love him, and I would still miss him like crazy if he were killed. Johnny didn't have anyone left. His mother (I'd heard) and sister were dead, his dad was in prison, because he was truly crazy and I didn't know if he talked to any other relatives, I didn't even know if he had any other living relatives. I imagined this life style would be very lonely.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. Jeez.

"Are you dressed?" Johnny asked through the door.

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see through doors, "Yeah, I'm dressed."

He cracked the door open slowly and walked a few steps in. He froze and stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time before clearing his throat and saying, "I just need to get something to change into. You can watch TV. downstairs if you want."

I nodded, grabbed my phone and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I glided down the stairs and fell onto the plush couch. I tucked my feet underneath me and flipped the TV on, surfing the channels.

There was a sudden, urgent knock on the front door and I solidified. No one could know I was here, not if I didn't want to go home just yet. I flew off the couch and started to run up the stairs, instead running smack into Johnny, with no shirt on. I felt my temperature rise for just about the millionth time that night and it didn't help that he was still holding on to me, keeping me upright. He stood me back up on my feet properly and I whispered, "There's someone at your door."

As if on cue, that person knocked again and Johnny moved me over to the side and rushed down the stairs. When he reached the last step, he turned back to look at me and mouthed the words, 'Stay there'.

I nodded and crawled up a few more steps before sitting down and listening in.

Johnny opened the door and I heard...Olivia. I crawled up another step on instinct. They talked for a few minutes and I tried to hear what was being said, but I couldn't quite make anything out. I heard the door close and someone walking up the stairs. Please don't be Olivia...

It wasn't. It was Johnny and I could read the obvious sadness in his eyes. I stood up quickly and walked down half way to meet him.

"I'll hurry up, change and leave, go stop Olivia." I told him, turning to walk to the laundry room, to get my dress.

Johnny grabbed my hand from behind and kept me in place. I turned around to look at him and he let go, "No, Kristina. Olivia and I are done. It's far more than just you keeping us apart. I promise."

I sat down on the stair in front of him and he sat down on the one below it. I folded my fingers together and sighed. Johnny deserved to have a life and I was being very selfish. He shouldn't have to push away the women he loves for me. We'd be done with this whole scheme in a few weeks and we'd go our separate ways, but how good of a chance would Johnny still have t get Olivia back?

"Johnny, I may be seventeen, but I'm not oblivious. I know you love her and I told you that if you ever wanted out, to tell me. I can see the suffering in your eyes. Tell me, Johnny, tell me right now. Do you want out?" I asked him.

He stared into my eyes for a while and it wasn't uncomfortable either. I stared right back, trying to make him understand that I was okay with him changing his mind. This was the ultimate way to piss my dad off, but it wasn't the only option and if Johnny truly wanted out, I'd be happy to let him.

Finally he said, "No, I don't want out."

I stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was telling the truth. After finding nothing that told me he was lying, I stood up. He stood up with me and said, "I know you're not oblivious, Kristina, and you can see, but I'm not going to back out. I'm going to help you, so you don't have to keep asking me. The deal is sealed."

He smirked and I was about ready to kill myself when I felt my cheeks burn _again_. I've never blushed this much in such a short amount of time! It was getting a little bit ridiculous.

I moved past him on the stairs and my arm brushed his bare chest slightly. I shivered, but continued walking down the stairs. When I got back into the living room, I sat back on the couch and Johnny handed me a blanket from behind. I accepted it with a smile and spread it out over me, enjoying its warmth and home-y smell. I laid my head down on a throw pillow and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny. He glanced down at the ground and spoke up, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Mkay. And Johnny?" I asked.

He turned back around and looked at me. I swiveled my head to look at him straight on and said, "Thank you."

He grinned, "It's no problem."

I smiled and turned my attention back to the television. Soon after that, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Kristina, wake up."

I very distantly heard someone calling my name or something, but I didn't even have the energy to open one of my eyelids. I groaned softly and rolled over. I wanted to sleeeeep.

Suddenly, I was being lifted into the air, flying maybe. Except I was pressed up against something. It was warm and since the blanket had somehow disappeared, I curled up against the warm wall and buried my face there. It smelled wonderful and I think I smiled in dream state.

A few seconds later, I wasn't flying anymore and the wall disappeared. I was set on something soft and I curled into a ball as a different, thicker blanket was pulled up over me. I pulled the blanket to my chin and fell asleep completely again.

* * *

"Kristina, wake up."

I tried to shake her softly, but she wouldn't wake up. I'd been trying for ten minutes now. Her phone buzzed and I turned around, picking it up off the coffee table. She had seven new messages from her mother. I didn't read them, but quickly texted, _"I'm staying the night with Willow, sorry for not calling."_

I set her phone back down on the table and slid my arms beneath Kristina, lifting her from the couch.

I'd sleep on the couch tonight. I carried her up to my room and laid her down gently on my bed, pulled the covers over her and shut the door very quietly behind me.

I walked back downstairs and laid down where she'd been, trying to fall asleep. There was a seventeen year old in my bed and I couldn't help but somehow like the fact that she was here. I'm going to hell.

* * *

**A/N: **_So thanks everyone, for continuing to read. I sort of feel like I'm rushing into things and if you think so too, please let me know so I can pace myself. I'll try to update this weekend, so woo! (:_


	8. Hurricane Warnings

_Chapter 8_

_I stared up at the puffy white clouds. They floated weightlessly, moving softly and slowly in the sky. Each cloud was molded into something pretty. _

_A flower. A magnolia tree. A star. A heart._

_I stared at the heart and was filled with the most incredible feeling. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin my mood right now. I was emotionally weightless._

_"Kristina."_

_My hand was grasped in another and I turned my head to the left, taking in the shockingly handsome sight of Johnny. Dreamlike, he was utterly flawless and radiating perfection in every pore of his skin. I felt my mouth stretch into a smile and saw the answering grin on his face. Without thinking about it, I scooted closer to him. Inhaling his scent, I sighed in contentment and looked up at the clouds again. That pretty heart never seemed move. It stayed in place, providing me with happiness and wonder. All the other clouds had moved on to be gazed at by children, but not this one. It stayed, just for me. I smiled wider and turned to look at Johnny. He brought his face close to mine and my breathing ceased, waiting to hear what he had to say._

_"I love-"_

I bolted upright in bed and gasped, calling out, "Johnny!"

"-Olivia, but Kristina went home. No one's here." I heard Johnny's muffled voice coming from the front door and I clamped a hand over my mouth quickly. Shit.

* * *

Shit. In the midst of my sentence, I'd heard Kristina call out for me. My fingers tightened on the door as I tried desperately to get rid of Olivia.

"Not that it concerns you Olivia, but Kristina went home. No one's here." I told her.

"Then why won't you let me step one foot over the threshold?" She asked me. Damn stubborn women.

"Because I'm not in the mood to fight with you. It's early and we're done. You made that abundantly clear." I said.

Her eyebrows knit together and she closed the distance between us, placing her hands on my chest and looking up at me through her lashes, "John, I just don't want Sonny to kill you. Are you ever going to forgive me?"

The scent pouring off of her was intoxicating and I almost gave in, but something in the back of my mind kept yelling _"Kristina! Kristina!"_ and I wrapped my head around her for a minute, concentrating.

I removed her hand from my chest and looked at her sternly, "Give it some time. Please go home."

She looked shocked and hurt and very disappointed. She backed up, nodded at me and then turned, leaving without another word and all of her pride. I closed the door and sighed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Kristina.

I jogged to the stairs and was about to begin my way up to make sure she was alright, but she was rushing down the stairs and bumped into me.

"Kristina-"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just woke up and heard you talking to..." She pointed behind me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I made her leave. It's okay."

She shifted from foot to foot for a moment, my shirt twisting around on her body in ways I shouldn't have noticed. She locked her fingers together and stared down at her feet before glancing back up at me.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry that you have to keep pushing Olivia away. It's wasn't fair of me to ask something like this of you and I should have thought things through all the way-"

I took one of her hands in mine so she'd look at me, "Kristina, how many time do I have to say it before you understand? You're not some burden on my life. Olivia and I were having problems long before came along. It's not your fault that she and I aren't together. I don't want you to feel responsible, okay?"

She nodded and sighed, "Okay."

I smiled at her and she grinned back shyly. For a moment, there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't turn away from. I even moved up a step to get a closer look. Her large brown eyes rooted me to the ground and I was incapable against them. Her lips parted lightly and I felt my stomach roll. Just another minute later, I realized that I was still griping her hand and we were staring at each other. For an unknown reason, I had to actually force myself to drop her hand and start down the stairs. I moved slowly, making sure she was following and not… wanting to be too far away from her.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Great actually, your bed is fantastic. And speaking of, I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch. You should've just let me downstairs."

I shook my head and smirked, "You apologize a lot."

She as silent as she sat down on the couch, tucking her feet beneath her and folding her hands in her lap. I waited be the kitchen entryway, wondering. It took her a few seconds to meet my gaze, but when she did, her eyes were frightened and sad. I took an involuntary step forward.

"It's because of Keifer. He always told me that his temper was my fault, so… I started saying 'sorry' a lot."

My fingers flexed into a fist and my teeth grit together. I took a deep breath and hitched a thumb over my shoulder. My voice was ragged, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Her lips twitched up in an attempt to smile, "That's okay, I'll just get something when I get home."

I nodded and strode into the kitchen, yanking a water bottle from the fridge. I poured water into my mouth, trying to get rid of the bitter taste that was left after hearing what Kristina had to say. Every time she brought up her abusive ex-boyfriend, I wanted to kill him myself. Not only did he beat the shit out of Kristina, but he made her believe that she deserved it; that it was all her fault.

I pressed my hands onto the granite counter tops and ducked my head down low, closing my eyes, trying desperately to shove down the rage threatening to come up.

That son of a bitch.

"Johnny?"

I spun around a changed my expression from angry and enraged to relaxed and calm, "Yeah?"

She hitched her thumb over her shoulder like I had before and smirked.

"I'm gonna go get changed." She told me.

I smiled, "Sure."

She returned the smile and left, walking slowly up the stairs. I watched the toned muscles in her tanned legs as she took stair by stair. My shirt slid over her frame and I couldn't help but gawk at how unbelievably stunning she was.

When she disappeared from view, the trance was broken and I rubbed a hand roughly over my face. What was I doing? I needed to get a grip. She was too young.

But I eventually decided to admit to myself that I didn't exactly want her to leave just yet. We had a lot in common (more than we should) and Kristina was easy to talk to. It wasn't as if I were bursting at the seams to get stuff off my chest, but she managed to pull things out of me. I don't think I'd ever had conversations as interesting as mine and Kristina's with Olivia. Now that I thought about it, that relationship was more about the sex than anything else.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts out of my head. It's a good thing too, because Kristina came back down then, wearing the blue dress from the night before.

I got to my feet, keys in hand and a sad smile on my face, "Ready?"

She just kind of stared at me for a second before looking away and nodding slowly, whispering, "Yeah."

I opened the door for her, ushering out; she grinned in thanks. I sighed quietly and reluctantly locked the door behind me, following her to the elevator.

* * *

When we got into the parking garage of my building, Carl, one of the security guards, stopped us. I glanced behind him and noticed the garage door was closed.

My eyebrows knit together, "What's going on?"

"Sorry Mr. Zacchara, but there's no way out of here right now unless you walk. A tree fell over and is blocking the garage entrance. We had to close the door because it's starting to flood out there. Haven't you heard the hurricane warnings? Everyone was advised to stay indoors until someone could notify us sooner."

I faintly recalled then, that Olivia's hair had been damp when she'd come up. She left just in time to get home, I guess. I hadn't even realized it was raining. I glanced down at Kristina; she was fidgeting with her hands. I nodded my thanks to Carl and Kristina and I made out way back upstairs.

She set her purse down on the table and paced the room. She looked nervous; she was still wringing her hands. I tossed my keys in a drawer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…" She paused in her pacing, "I don't want my mom to try and come pick me up then find I'm not with Willow, because this will be the first place she thinks of when she realizes I was lying."

I touched her arm, "Just call her; reassure her, before the reception gets too bad."

She nodded and picked up her phone, "Right, okay."

Kristina dialed the number and we both waited silently until her mom picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey mom… yes, I'm okay… can you- can you hear me? Well, I'm going to stick the hurricane out with Willow… yes, Willow… okay… yes… I love you too… bye."

She sighed and hung up the phone. We sat down on the couch and I was secretly satisfied that she was staying a little while longer.

"What now?" She asked.

I glanced over at her, "I have no idea."


	9. Shifts and Changes

_Chapter 9_

I sat back against Johnny's couch and laid my head back. This was going to be… interesting. Besides the receding rain, how were we supposed to know when the hurricane was over? We could always watch the news, but if we were going to be in the midst of a hurricane, how long would we have electricity?

I grinned to myself.

"You know, we should try and find a way to let my father know that I'm staying here. It's not like he can come get me." I smile over at Johnny who's standing by the window, looking out over Port Charles.

He chuckled, "And then your mother would find out and kill both of us."

I bit my lip and looked away from him, "You're right. But I'll have to tell him when this is all over; let him imagine all the horrific things we did."

Johnny laughed again and strode into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to me, "You claim to hate your father, Kristina, so why do you go to extraordinary lengths to make him squirm?"

Johnny eyed me closely and I shrank back into the sofa, "Because he deserves it."

"But you care." It was a statement, not a question.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, much like a defensive child, "I don't."

He gave me this knowing look and I sighed deeply. He stared at me, a small smile playing at his lips. I could only scrounge up a lousy glare, but I sent it his way anyways. His smile widened just a little bit and my lips twitched. We continued to stare at each other, both trying not to laugh and I didn't even feel it when our gaze turned into something more… intimate. I wasn't playfully glaring anymore and he wasn't just looking at me, trying to make me understand feelings I couldn't comprehend about my father. Our looks were shifting, changing and I was almost too scared to see what they turned into.

I looked away and asked quietly, "Do you mind if I go take another shower?"

I snuck a peek at him and he looked away from me, lacing his fingers together, elbows on his knees. He looked back up at me and tried to give me his usual smirk/smile, but it came off more strained and confused. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, "Sure. There are towels under the counter."

* * *

She got to her feet silently and paused long enough to look over at me and smile softly, "Thanks."

I nodded my head, "It's not a problem, Kristina, you know that."

Her fingers stretched to the back of her neck and she stared down at the floor, saying quietly, "I know."

When she disappeared up the stairs, I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't understand what'd just happened. We'd merely been having one of our usual conversations about her father when everything had shifted. She'd no longer been trying to hide a smile behind her glare and I… I'd stopped all thoughts about her relationship with her father and only started to think about our relationship. Whatever that could be classified as these days.

I looked around my apartment and even now, after what'd just happened, after the realization that I wanted her to stay here, after the way my head was swimming, I tried to convince myself that I felt nothing for Kristina beyond the hatred I had for Sonny. But only because I couldn't, I was not allowed.

I closed my eyes, covering them with the palms of my hands, desperately trying to shut out the image of Kristina, looking at me the same way I'd been looking at her. Her face, her eyes, that smile was all imprinted in my mind without permission to be there. I wouldn't forget that look or who it'd come from, not soon anyways. I wanted so bad for it to just be a look, an accident, a ripple in time that would smoothen itself out in an hour or so, but I knew better.

I snatch the remote from the coffee table, needing a distraction. I flip on the TV and turn it to the news quickly. For the next few minutes, I see what they have to say about the hurricane and I discover that Kristina and I will be stuck in here for, at the least, three days. I sigh heavily and set the remote down.

The problem isn't that I dread being stuck in this apartment, because I've spent an immeasurable amount of time in here anyways and it isn't that we don't have enough supplies like food. It isn't even that we won't have electricity. The problem is the 'we'. The problem is upstairs, running my bath water. The problem is probably naked; examining her body in the mirror like a normal teenage girl would… the problem is that she's not just a teenage girl to me. She's the beginning of a woman, the _very beginning_, but a woman nonetheless. A young women with a concerned mother at home and a father that I itch to kill most of them time. A young woman with an older mind. Yes, she was careless sometimes and didn't exhaust all possibilities before settling on one outcome, but she knew more, had seen more than a lot of older adults had.

She was the young woman who I'd just stared at like she was the life force holding me to the earth. Even now, with the fear of falling for her sitting in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't force myself to back out of our deal. She gave me chance after chance and I knew she still left it open for discussion, but I was politely letting my out slip away because, in all honesty, I didn't want an out. Not only because I so desired to get back at her father, but because I wanted to be around her, to spend time with her. It was like I didn't have a choice anymore. I was being drawn into the very essence of her soul and I wanted to be nowhere else.

The news mentioned that this hurricane could damage the whole town. It was exactly what I didn't need, but what I somehow wanted, because this storm was keeping her here, close to me.

I sit there, mulling over every thought I've had in the past twenty minutes, every meaning behind every word when I hear someone walking down the stairs. I turn to find Kristina standing on the last step, hair curled into wet ringlets, beads of water dotting her skin, an olive green towel wrapped tightly around her body. Once glance and I feared I might spontaneously combust.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes..." She bit down on her lower lip, voice still quiet like before.

"Sure, I'll go grab something for you."

I pull my eyes away from her and focus on my walking feet, left, right, left, right, up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I give her another dark button down t-shirt to wear and some pajama shorts Claudia had left here. They were small and would be short on her.

I hand them to her, barely meeting her eyes and head back downstairs. Three days. I only had three more days with her before she left.

* * *

He walks back down the stairs and I jog to the bathroom, quickly close the door and lean back against it, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I glance down at the door knob and lock it, not quite sure why. It'd become a habit… recently.

I set Johnny's clothes on the counter and pressed my damp palms against it, closing my eyes. I was trying to rationalize why I felt so comfortable here, so safe. I was pretending to be with a man ten years older than me to anger the man who ruined a part of me. Both gangsters, both dangerous, and only one who made me feel safe. Was it so strange to tremble when thinking about getting close to Johnny? It was only natural for someone to open up to a person who let them, right?

For an unknown reason, I just felt at ease here and I dreaded the day I'd have to leave. I could talk to Johnny easier than my therapist or even my own mother. I could be myself here and it felt like so long since I'd been able to do that.

I patted my wet hair with a dry towel and rubbed it up and down my body until I felt completely dry. The towel dropped to the floor and I pulled open the drawers looking for a brush or comb. If I didn't get the tangles out now, my hair would be a rat's nest in the morning.

Instead of coming up with a brush, I found a picture of Olivia… half naked. She looked so different without her clothes on. I glanced up in the mirror and looked at my chest and then back at hers. I looked back and forth a few more times, deflating each time. She looked different, more firm, more developed.

Johnny had seen her naked. Of course he had, why wouldn't he? He was a grown man and had been in a relationship with her. I shoved the picture back in the drawer, in exactly the same spot I'd found it. I buttoned Johnny's shirt over my torso and slid the shorts he'd given me, up my legs. I looked in the mirror again, not particularly liking the way my hair looked wet. I combed my fingers through it and shook it around just a little. I examined my appearance one more time and sighed, unlocking the door.

When I reached the first floor of the penthouse, I found Johnny sitting on the couch, the TV on, the news playing. I slowly strode over to him and let out all the breaths locked in my chest when I fell onto the couch.

"News said there's a minimum of three days before there's even a chance this storm will let up."

"Oh, fun." I smile over at him and he laughs.

He takes a deep breath and looks at me fully for the first time since I came down, "What would you like to do now?"

Before I had a chance to suggest anything, the power went out. The TV, the lights, the heater all turned off.

Johnny pressed a button on his cell phone and shined a path to the kitchen. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a lighter and a handful of small candles. He walked back into the living room and pointed towards the dining room table, "There's some candles over there. Could you grab them, please?"

I nodded and picked them up off the table. I handed them to him slowly and he set them on the coffee table, lit them and collected more from the closet by the door. There weren't a ton, but enough to see okay.

I sat on the couch stiff and a little bit nervous. We were alone in Johnny's pent house, surrounded in candlelight and listening to the patter of rain outside. I knew he'd never make a move on me, but the only thing I could think as he continued to light the candles, were how his lips would feel pressed against mine.

He dropped the lighter on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, chuckling quietly and saying a little bitterly, "Three days."

I had three days to feel him out, see if I could convince him to give me a chance, a real chance. I knew it'd be hard; he didn't want to take advantage of me, but… I wanted him to see that I wasn't some teenage girl. Maybe I couldn't give him what Olivia could, but… maybe he didn't need _all_ of that. I had my work cut out for me… and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you all liked this, sorry it's been a while, but ya know, I'm a busy girl (: lol, anyways, review and let me know what you think!_


	10. My Sex Life

_Chapter 10_

All the candles that I could find in my apartment (and there weren't many, maybe four and a few tiny ones) were lit. It was just enough to see through the increasing darkness. Not that the sun had helped much during the day, considering it was cloudy out, but now that night was approaching, it was only getting darker in here.

All day Kristina and I just talked. We talked about her family and school, Kiefer and her father. We talked about my family and Claudia and _my_ father. I found it just a little bit surreal that I could relate so incredibly well to a traumatized seventeen year old. The sad part was that our lives had turned out more alike than they should have. The only difference was that I'd found my way into the mob and Kristina hadn't. I wouldn't have wished anyone's life to turn out the way mine had, and yet, here was Kristina, openly talking about and letting other people help her deal with her problems. I admired her for it. It took strength and courage to let other people in, to share the fear and pain you'd felt for so long. The more she told me, the more rage I felt building up in my gut. I hadn't deserved the things I'd gotten as a kid, but Kristina… she didn't deserve a damn thing that'd been given to her and she was dealing with it better than I had. She was a wonderful thing, that woman.

We'd skipped lunch, neither one of us able to pull ourselves away from our conversation and now, I was getting hungry. We'd snacked a little bit throughout the day, but it was nearing dinner and I was craving a full sized meal. It probably wouldn't be anything great since the power was out, but I might be able to throw something together.

I excused myself from our current conversation and walked into the kitchen, finding not much to work with. I pulled out some bread and ham. I searched around in the pantry and found raviolis in a can; a guilty pleasure from way back when. I smiled.

I turned back to the living room, ready to ask what Kristina wanted, but my breath left me in a rush and my stomach clenched. Kristina was sitting, curled up on the couch, smiling at something unknown to me, but… it wasn't that. The light from one single candle was hitting her in this certain way that gave her a bright, vibrant glow. Her skin looked brilliantly golden and her hair had dried wavy, forming perfect curls that framed her face. Her lips were full and pink, their shadows dancing across her face, inviting me over.

Kristina looked up at me then and smiled, flashing all her pearls. It only made her more beautiful. She cocked her head to the side, looking at me with curious, slightly narrowed eyes and I wondered idly, if she was going to keep getting more beautiful by the second.

That addicting smile was still dancing across her lips when she asked quietly, "What?"

I cleared my throat softly, "Nothing… uhm, we've only got a few options."

She came walking into the kitchen and I began calling out some of the things we could eat, "I have bread, we can make sandwiches, I can make some salads. Uhm, I have raviolis, but we'd have to eat them cold."

I wasn't actually suggesting we eat the raviolis cold and I even started to laugh when Kristina surprised me and said, "That's okay, I love cold raviolis."

I raised my eyebrows and grinned, laughing in disbelief, "Really?"

She laughed and jumped up on the counter, taking a seat there. She was still wearing my black shirt and the shorts I'd known would be small on her. Her tanned, exposed legs dangled tauntingly in front of me. She placed her hands, face down on the edge of the counter in between her legs, and leaned forward just slightly, looking at the tiled kitchen floor. She looked… sexy.

Her skin still seemed to flow, even away from the candle light. She leaned forward still and I saw the beginning of her chest peak out from my shirt. The shorts were riding up her legs with every little movement, more of her thighs exposed. She tilted her face up, smiling. Her hair fell from around her face and I almost found it difficult to breathe.

"I used to eat them like that all the time when I was a kid." She smiled.

"… _when I was a kid."_

Which wasn't too long ago…

* * *

We sat down in his living room to eat, a peaceful quiet settling over both of us. I hadn't had cold raviolis in so long. I'd missed them. I grinned.

Out of nowhere, my memory of having sex with Keifer flooded my mind. Without any warning, it was the only thing I could think of and I flinched. It was a bitter memory and far from what I'd wanted it to be. He'd undoubtedly pressured me into it. It wasn't what I'd always pictured my first time would be. It was uncomfortable and forced and completely unpleasant. I wondered what it really felt like, with someone you cared deeply for; someone you truly loved.

I looked up at Johnny, who was eating standing up and watching out the window silently. I wanted to ask him, to get an honest answer from someone who'd experienced it, but I was nervous and it could very well make the rest of my time here miserably awkward… but I needed to know.

"Johnny?"

He turned to face me and offered a small smile. I was quiet for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase this and in that time, he came to the sofa and sat down, waiting patiently for me to say what I was trying to get out. No matter how many ways I came up with to ask, they all sounded strange, so I tried to ease my way into it, although I'm sure it didn't come out that wa.

"You love Olivia, right?" I started.

He took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows, staring off into the floor, "I did, yes."

I ignored the use of past tense and asked, slowly, "And you two have… had sex before?"

"Kristina-."

"Please," I held my hand out, eyes closed, "Just let me get this out."

He sighed and kept his eyes away from me, "Yes, we have."

"It's… fun, isn't it? Pleasurable?" I asked. I was so embarrassed that I could actually feel the blood running beneath my skin, racing towards my cheeks.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation." He told me.

His eyes finally found mine and I sucked in a deep breath and forced myself to look at him fully, "Please?"

He sighed even louder this time and he set his food down on the coffee table, "It was… pleasurable. Why the sudden curiosity?"

I hesitated, chewing my lower lip. He chuckled darkly and I stared at him as he gently pointed a finger at me, "You made me answer all those ridiculous answers, you could at least tell me why you brought them up."

I grumbled to myself quietly, but finally, I pulled a pillow across my lap and said, "Keifer and I did it… once. He pressured me into it, said that if I didn't have sex with him, it meant I didn't love him. For a while, I thought that's how all sex was, uncomfortable, not pleasing… and I told myself that I would never do it again, but… that's a pretty heavy promise to myself, isn't it?"

He shifted around a bit on the couch, I suppose, trying to find a position most comfortable, but our conversation was awkward, to say the least and I doubted he'd find a decent one soon. He settled back in his original position and glanced back at me before starting, "Yeah… it is. The first time is always uncomfortable and scary, the most nerve racking, but you're going to do it again with somebody who loves you and who you trust and you'll… enjoy it. Just make sure the next time you decide to do it, that you're once hundred percent positive you're ready, 'cause it sounds like you weren't when you and Keifer did it."

I nodded and pressed my lips together in a grim line. I whispered, "He left a few minutes afterwards too."

I didn't look at Johnny as I said this, because honestly, that was the most embarrassing thing of all. It'd be different if the sex was horrible, but he'd stayed to at least pretend to comfort me. But no, he'd jumped out of bed and left me alone, to deal with everything that'd happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny squirm and fidget. He stood abruptly and said in a rough, hoarse voice, "It's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

I stood too and analyzed his expression, which seemed angry and… maybe a little furious. I wondered if maybe he just wasn't up to talking about my sex life anymore; maybe I'd made him angry. I shrank away from him and started to rearrange the pillows on the couch, so that I'd be more comfortable. But a moment later, I felt Johnny's large, warm hand resting on my shoulder, comfort and easiness radiating from him, "You can sleep in my room again. I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch, Kristina."

"Are you sure? This is _your_ house and I feel kind of bad taking your bed and all-"

"It's fine." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and walked to the stairs, but before I took them up, I turned to him and said, "Thank you for listening, for the bed… for everything really."

His eyes seemed grow lighter and it made my chest squeeze. He nodded shortly, "You're welcome."

I looked down and mumbled quietly, "Goodnight."

I started up the stairs, but before I got very far, I thought I heard, "Goodnight Kristina."

I continued my way up and entered his room, closing the door behind me and lying down in Johnny's bed. It was a wonderful bed, if not a little cold, just like every bed was right when you lay down. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and inhaled the sweet lingering scent that he'd left.

And with thoughts of him and his smell intoxicating me, I feel asleep quickly, with wonderful and probably inappropriate thoughts.


	11. Struck with a Realization

**A/N: **_I didn't reread over this for spelling mistakes, so sorry if you come across any. Thanks for reading everyone (:_

* * *

_Chapter 11_

As best I could, I made my make-shift bed on the couch and was about to lay down, when I decided I didn't feel like sleeping in jeans. I tip toed quickly up the stairs and knocked gently on my bedroom door, hoping not to wake her if she was already asleep. So when I didn't receive an answer, I pushed the door open slowly and whispered, "Kristina?"

Nothing. I pushed the door open further and found her sound asleep, the blankets pulled up to her chin. A soft smile danced across her lips, even in dormancy and she looked incredibly peaceful. I tread lightly into my room and pulled some clothes to wear to bed from my dresser drawer.

I turned to head back downstairs, but cast a quick glance behind me at Kristina. She seemed so at ease, like there was nothing in the world she cared to worry about. My stomach rolled just thinking about all the things she's had to deal with. And without really being conscious on what I was doing, I made my way over to the edge of the bed and stared down at her like a complete fool. She had to be one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, which frightened me a little bit, because she was only going to get prettier with age. My hand twitched towards her and I relented, allowing my arm to move away from my body. My fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her cheek and a million scandalous scenarios started to race through my mind, all provided by my over active imagination.

It was standing there, analyzing all the wonderful qualities that she possessed, that I realized I did have feelings for Kristina. She intrigued me, I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted her constant presence and the company she could give, the warmth. I realized just how much we were alike and that I welcomed her pain as my own, because I didn't want her to have any of it.

But there was that small voice in the back of my head that reminded me of all the people who would hate me more than they already did, who would look down on Kristina with condescending eyes. I was aware that we wouldn't be breaking any laws, because she was indeed, the legal age of consent, but her family and friends and mine alike, would overlook that tiny detail. Nobody would be okay with this.

And somehow… somehow, I felt like I would risk it if presented the opportunity. It wasn't as if I wanted Kristina to spend her time getting ridiculed like she already was, but… I would risk my acquaintances, my relationships to… to be with her. Not that any of this was likely to happen anyways, because these feelings had to go both ways.

I reluctantly removed my hand from her face and proceeded to leave the room.

"Johnny?"

Shit. I solidified instantly when I heard her sleepy voice. My stomach churned and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Slowly, I turned, hoping, praying to God that she'd woken up after I'd moved away from her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She sat up slowly and glanced around, a little confused. I looked anywhere but at her, feeling guilty for intruding on her. I finally forced myself to look her in the face and she met my gaze effortlessly, still half asleep.

"Could you, uhm, would you stay in here with me?" She asked.

My rasp tightened on the clothes I had in my hands. I opened my mouth to decline, to tell her I couldn't, because it was too strange, but something inside of me wouldn't let me refuse her. So instead, all I could do was look at her with my mouth open, fighting an internal war with myself. It seemed to register then, what she'd asked me and she stuttered, pulling her knees into her chest and trying to use her hands to express herself.

"It's just that, the thunder is really loud and I'm a little afraid, not to mention, I feel really bad for making you sleep on the couch and we could sleep on two different sides of the bed, of course, I didn't mean to…" She trailed off, not really knowing how else to explain herself. And in all honesty, I didn't need any more of an explanation. Let's face it; I wanted nothing more than to stay in here with her, no explanation needed. I looked away from her face, knowing and hating what my answer would be. I couldn't sleep in the same bed with her, I just couldn't, but I was going to, because I was a sick man with unexplainable feelings and if she wanted me here, I wasn't about to turn her down.

I nodded my head and glanced away from her, "Let me go get changed. I'll be back."

I headed for the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me. I pressed my palms against the counter and took a deep breath. I cracked my neck and sighed quietly, undressing and dressing quickly.

I stared at myself in the mirror and no matter how hard I tried, I could force myself to regret the answer I'd given her. I shook my head and shut the light off, walking out the door. I let my eyes readjust to the darkness and then moved forward slowly, reaching the bed. I lay on top of the blanket and thrust my arms behind my head. I was ramrod straight and unwilling to move.

"Johnny, do you want some blanket?" Her voice still sounded quiet and sleepy.

"It's okay. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight Johnny." She whispered.

I closed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows. Here I come, Satan.

* * *

I woke at a snail's pace the next morning, extremely comfortable and not really willing to ruin it. I rubbed underneath my eyes and squinted into the dull light seeping through a crack in the blinds. I turned to make sure Kristina was still asleep and found her wrapped tightly in my embrace, snuggled close. I halted my movements and stared down at her. Her hand was splayed on my chest, holding lightly to my shirt, her breathing even. Our legs were tangled and even though everything in me begged to stay put, I tried, unsuccessfully to move away from her. It didn't do any good; any time I moved, she stirred and I didn't want to wake her, put in this awkward situation. I, on the other hand, as wrong as it was, was submerged in complete bliss. Despite having only realized my feelings for her last night, I didn't want to leave her side. I didn't want her to jump away from me when she woke, weirded out.

I tried one more time, to move away from her, but no such luck. I tried to unwind my arm from around her, but when I glanced at her face to see whether or not I was waking her, her eyebrows would furrow and she'd squirm.

I closed my eyes and got comfortable again, trying to fall back asleep. It wasn't all that difficult, considering I hadn't really wanted to move in the first place. Her breathing fell more even again and her hand slipped around my waist, holding me close to her. I pressed my lips against the crown of her head and sighed softly. Right before I fell into a black abyss of sleep, I felt my arms constrict around her, pulling her even closer.


	12. Apologies

**Okay, so before I start, I want to dedicate this chapter to SouthernHemmy and Juanitta Mitchell. You are two of my favorite reviewers and I just wanted to thank you both again for the wonderful things you say. You two are probably the only people who have kept me writing this story instead of just giving up, so thank you, sincerely (:  
****And now, on with it! (:**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Kristina's p.o.v**

I woke that morning, wrapped tightly in Johnny's arms. I smiled, I must still be sleeping. I rubbed the hand that was already on his chest, up and down, enjoying the way it was hard and muscled. Even the shirt he wore couldn't mask how well chiseled he was. It was _perfect_.

Other parts of my body woke and I noticed my leg thrown casually around him. I pushed it a little farther, pressing our fronts together. His arms wrapped even tighter around me and my cheeks began to hurt from smiling.

Then my phone rang very quietly and intrusively. I rolled my eyes and waited for myself to wake up for real… nothing happened.

I moved my hands softly, in the enclosed space of mine and Johnny's bodies and pinched my arm quite hard. Freaking ow!

I turned my head slightly and looked at the clock. Right time of day, right date. Oh God… I was awake?

I felt embarrassment warm my entire body, under this blanket, getting even warmer. Oh God, please don't let him wake up. Please, please, please…

He yawned suddenly and turned over to his other side, taking his warmth with him. Part of me was disappointed, but I took the moment to roll out of bed and grab my phone, taking it out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, descending the stairs.

"_Kris… can you hea… me?"_ My mom asked.

"Just barely." I answered her.

"_Well,… decided I'm goi… come get you from Willow's." _She said.

"NO!" I yelled. My head snapped to the stairs and I bit my lip nervously. Crap.

"_I would feel… you were home dur… the hurricane." _She said.

"It's just… Mom, I don't want you driving in the hurricane. I'm fine really. I'll be home the minute it's over." I told her, hoping she wouldn't decide to come get me anyway.

There was a pause and I wondered if the line had gone dead or if she was just thinking about it. Finally, I heard her voice again, _"Okay sweethea… I love you. See you…"_

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." I hung up quickly and collapsed on the couch, placing my hand on my forehead. Thank God.

"Close call."

I jumped and my head snapped around to face Johnny. I laughed and placed a hand to my chest, "You scared me."

"That was my goal." He winked.

I felt my breath catch and my heartbeat accelerate. I laughed self consciously under his penetrating gaze. He was just smiling at me, not looking away… and I _loved_ it.

I set my phone on the table and leaned back, "So, anything special planned for today?"

I tried to sound casual, but it came out breathy and quietly. He smiled again and looked away, walking into the kitchen, "Nothing in particular. Did you have any ideas?"

Yes, but nothing you would go for. "No, not really. We could play a game?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Like a board game?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yes. Is that too childish… or are you just afraid I'll beat you?"

His eyebrows rose a little higher and he walked to a closet that was close to the front door, grabbing a box, and then back into the living room, setting it down.

"Nobody every beats me. Are you good at Monopoly?" He asked.

I scoffed, "Psh, only the best."

"We'll see." He said and began pulling out pieces and the board. Soon we had it all set up and we put our pawns on GO.

* * *

"Hah!" I yelled, "You landed on my property! Pay up, nine hundred and fifty dollars!"

I grinned like a fool as Johnny handed me the right amount of bills and shook his head as he did it. I was totally beating him and he _knew_ it.

"You're getting low on cash there, Johnny boy." I winked at him.

He laughed and leaned back against the couch, "You weren't kidding. You're definitely the best."

I fanned myself with the fake paper money and smiled brilliantly, "I know."

He chuckled and sat back up again. He smiled deviously at me and then his expression became shocked, "It stopped raining!"

I turned my head to look out the window, but not far enough not to catch him steal some of my money. I turned to look back at him and he grinned like an innocent child.

"You're such a cheater!" I pointed at him and got on my knees on the couch, reaching out to take my money back.

"What are you talking about? This is _my_ money!" He laughed, leaning backwards, away from me.

We continued to giggle, arms flailing around in the air and one way or another, I fell on top of him, still grinning stupidly. He, too, was still grinning and he reached up, brushing a strand of hair back behind my ear.

Our eyes locked and I swear I could see all the way into the very essence of his soul. All his pain as a child _and_ as a young adult. I saw happiness at… being with _me_? I couldn't look away nor did I want to and it was only when he began to lift his face to mine, did I become the slightest bit nervous.

I felt my eyes widen, but I tried to close them back to normal size because he was still looking at me. Just an inch away and our lips would touch…

I shut my eyes and closed the distance between us, our lips touching.

An explosion was felt on my mouth and it spread quickly through out my entire body like wild fire. I felt his arms wrap around my backside, much like they'd been this morning. I gripped the front of his shirt, pulling, _needing_ him closer.

He sat us up quickly and I was straddling him. My hands moved to the back of his neck and our heads turned at the same time, deepening the already passionate-filled kiss.

His hands found underneath the shirt of his I was wearing, but he only kept his palms pressed to my lower back, not going any farther. My body reacted to this, thankful that he already knew how far he could go.

We pulled apart, breathless and I rolled off of him, to the side. His arms were kept around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder, eyes still closed.

We breathed heavily in and out at the same time and I could feel his heart fluttering like a flock of birds. I couldn't explain the pure joy that was shooting through my entire body, touching every nerve ending. I was just glad that this, holding each other and just breathing, didn't seem in the least bit awkward.

I pulled my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, trying to show him just how happy I was.

His eyes were a bit wide and he seemed to have a permanent expression of shock plastered to his face. I began to pull away from him and said, "I'm so-"

Both of his hands cupped my face and a small, delicate kiss met my lips. I placed my hand over his and when he pulled away, I opened my eyes.

"Like I said, you apologize too much."

* * *

**A/N- I just had to update in the same day, what with the great reviews I got for that horrid chapter. Lol, I hope this chapter is good, I know I enjoyed writing it ;) Let me know what you think, I'm excited for hearing from all of you! Goodnight Everyone. I love you all!**

**And P.S.- I also wanted to thank Cullen2.0 for the game idea. It helped alot even though you didn't suggest Monopoly ;)**

**-October Kylie.**


	13. Secrets out, Good Girl

Chapter 13

**Kristina's p.o.v**

**Unfortunately enough, mine and Johnny's romance was short lived. A couple of days-three to be exact-after the 'confession kiss', the rain stopped and the sky's cleared. The puffy white clouds rolled in and people began working on clearing the town of all the debris that managed to settle there.**

Looking out the window and seeing all the maintenance people cleaning the town brought an ache to my heart. How soon would they have it cleared? How soon after that would Johnny have to drop me off at Willow's to keep my front in tact? How soon would it be until I saw him again? Not soon enough.

Over the days, Johnny and I had become closer. We'd talked more, we held each other, we played games and tried, unsuccessfully, to make something great to eat. It was all fun, it all felt like a dream. A dream that was right on the brink of reality, even though, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that it actually was reality. That just made it even better.

Nothing, though, could make me happy at the moment. Today was the day I'd have to leave Johnny and we both knew it. We'd both woken up sort of… reserved. We saw through each others' smiled, taking note of the sorrow there. Again, I wondered how this was going to work. We'd both agreed to continue seeing each other, but it would be hard. We wouldn't be able to wake up every morning and not have to worry about who would find out. We'd definitely have to worry about that now.

But wait a second. I perked up almost instantly. Johnny and I were supposed to be 'dating' weren't we? People were supposed to believe that we were together. Just to piss my father off to no end. So I could openly date Johnny Zacchara without worrying too much about it. I smiled to myself, totally relieved.

A few minutes later, I explained this to Johnny and he smiled. Everything was set as of right now. Nothing else needed to be figured out, but this didn't improve my mood, because that just meant it was time for me to go to Willow's and have my mother come pick me up.

I would tell Willow that I just came by to check on her and that my mom would be here soon to pick me up, because I hadn't been home since the hurricane started. I'd tell her that I'd waited out the hurricane at a friend's house.

I went up stairs and slipped on my blue dress from the night of mine and Johnny's fake…? Real… date? I wasn't sure anymore, but regardless, I put the dress on. I slipped on the heels, grabbed my purse and walked downstairs while on the phone with my mother.

"Yeah, we just woke up, so you can come pick me up in like, twenty-five minutes." I told her.

"_Okay sweetheart, I'll be there soon._" She'd said.

"Alright mom, love you. Bye." I hung up. I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my clutch.

Johnny sighed quietly and stood by the door, holding it open, "Are you ready?"

I smiled sadly at him and went to meet him by the front door, "No."

"Me either." He said, and bent to kiss me softly. I placed my hand on his chest as he pulled me closer. This sad scene only made it worse that I was leaving.

I couldn't tell if I'd fallen in love with Johnny. There was no doubt that the feelings he gave me were a little more then just liking him, but falling for someone was… serious. Even though he'd managed to push away all thoughts and feelings of Kiefer, it was still hard to imagine myself in love with someone else already. Did this make me a slut? I shivered slowly and pulled away from Johnny, not because I felt guilty, but because we needed to go. Okay, I was also a little bit guilty after the thoughts that'd just ran through my head.

I took Johnny's hand in mine and we walked away from his apartment and down to the garage area. I hated this.

* * *

After mom had picked me up from Willow's and we'd gotten home, I ran straight for my room and changed out of the dress. I flopped ungracefully on my bed and turned over on my back. I sat there thinking about and replaying all the things that had happened between Johnny and me over the past three days.

The first kiss after the game of Monopoly, the various make-out sessions through out his apartment, snuggling with him in his bed as we talked about many topics, waking every morning, knowing full well when I opened my eyes, he'd be looking down lovingly at me, while rubbing his thumb gently across my cheek, the more heated kisses we'd shared. Everything ran through my head in the course of about ten seconds and it was set to play again. It was on a continuous loop and I smiled, closing my eyes.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up, smiling, hoping that it was him. I flipped it open quickly and it stopped when I didn't recognize the number. Actually, it said blocked, but I shrugged and hit 'Read'.

"_I know where you really were during the hurricane. Secret's out my dear."_

Despite Johnny and I wanting everyone to know we were dating, the fact that I'd been at his house during the hurricane was not something I'd want to go public, especially to my parents. This was a secret I needed to keep quiet. My fingers twitched as I typed a reply.

**Who is this?**

"_Wouldn't you like to know. Meet me next Friday night on the docks for further instructions."_

Okay, this was definitely creepy, but did they honestly expect me to go meet them at night, on the docks? This was a little cliché, don't you think?

**Why exactly would I do that?** I typed back.

"_Because if you don't, your secret will go straight to your dad and will he really take this okay? No and he wont stop until your 'boyfriend' is dead."_

My heart beat faster then normal and my hands broke out in a cold sweat. I found it hard trying to keep my hold on my phone. As much as I wanted not to believe it, I knew deep down, that this person was right. My father wouldn't do much if he thought I was dating Johnny, but he'd freak out if he knew I'd spent numerous nights with him as his apartment.

I really didn't have any choice but to go meet this psycho, did I? I almost felt like crying, but I didn't. I texted back quickly.

**Fine, fine, I'll be there.**

"_Good girl."_

**A/N- I know! I know! It's been waaaay too long, and I'm sorry. This chpater, I think, is kind of a little rushed, but I wanted to update for you all because I havn't don't so in a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and little plot twist (: I know I'm going to enjoy writing it (:**

**Review please and let me know what you think, I'm always open for ideas. Thanks everyone, I love you all and sorry again! (:**


	14. Oh, So Romantic!

_Sorry everyone, but I didn't have time to read over this and edit anything that doesn't sound right or is mispelled, so please forgive me. There's not a whole lot happening in this chapter, but there will be in the next few chapters, so have patience and let me know what you think of this (: I love you all!_

* * *

Chapter 14

**Kristina's p.o.v**

I woke the next morning and practically jumped out of bed, reaching for my phone. My hands turning clammy and my fingers twitching uncontrollably, I went to my inbox and sat, stunned. There were no text messages from a blocked number. I scrolled all the way through and there was nothing. I bit my lip and felt my eyebrows furrow. Had it all been a dream? I'd been sure that it wasn't that it'd actually happened, but… I wasn't so sure anymore.

I dug my feet into my slippers and tied my silk robe around my body, rushing downstairs. My mom and Molly were in the living room, talking and flipping through a few fashion magazines. I stopped in front of them and asked my mom, "Did you delete any texts in my phone? I'm not mad or anything, I just don't remember deleting them."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, "Nope, I haven't been in your room for about a week."

I turned to Molly, trying not to look angry, because I wasn't, but I'm sure they still thought I was. She shook her head and looked back down at her magazine. I turned to head back up stairs, but I heard my mom's voice call out, "Kristina, can I talk to you for a minute."

I sighed internally and turned back around, sitting on the couch, looking at her expectantly. I could only guess what she wanted to talk about. Her face was serious and she stared at me momentarily before turning to Molly and confirming my suspicions.

"Could you give us a minute honey?" She asked her.

Molly nodded and before she left the room, gave me an encouraging smile. I loved my sister. I could even hear her voice in my head, telling mom that it was so romantic that I was with an older guy and she shouldn't come between us! I smiled to myself and then wiped it off my face, looking back at my mom.

When Molly was out of the room (but probably listening on the other side of the wall), my mother said, "We need to talk about this whole Johnny situation."

I sighed and tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, "I don't see anything that needs talking about."

"Really? Because you dating a man almost ten years older then you is something that needs to be talked about. And he's a gangster. I see plenty that we need to talk about." She said, her voice not rising at all, but taking on an angry undertone.

I folded my hands in my lap and looked at her, "Mom, I like Johnny and he likes me and I'm legal. There's nothing else to discuss except your obvious dislike of the situation and I'm not going to stop seeing him because you don't _like _it. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry that I'm speaking to you like a child, but Johnny means too much to me just to dump him because you don't like it."

My mom stared at me and looked away, sighing quietly. "Fine Kristina. I won't force you stop seeing him, but there will be ten times more rules then with any other boy, understand? And your father is not to hear about this. I have to go to work now. I'll see you when I get home."

She kissed my forehead on the way out and I smiled in victory when I heard the door close behind her. Molly came running from the kitchen and threw herself down next to me. She was smiling wide and I laughed. I guessed her words even before she spoke them.

"Oh, this is so romantic! You get to keep dating Johnny, but you have to keep it a secret from Uncle Sonny. Do you love him Kristina?" She asked.

That, I was not expecting and I sucked in a quick breath and smiled softly at her, "I don't know, to be honest with you."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew she'd begun rambling again, but I wasn't listening. Not because I didn't want to hear her, I just continued thinking about her question and then not so much the question, but Johnny himself. I missed him terribly already and I wondered when I'd see him again. My mom had given my permission to keep seeing him, but there was always that mention of extra rules. What would they be? I was almost afraid to ask.

My phone buzzed then and I picked it up excitedly, hoping it was Johnny. It wasn't, it was Michael. I read over the text quickly.

_Hey, wanna come over for a bit?_

I smiled. I felt like I hadn't seen Michael in forever. I interrupted Molly's long sentences and told her I was going to go get ready to see Michael. She'd smiled and said okay. She picked up a small novel from the coffee table and began flipping through pages furiously. When she buried her nose into the book, I took note of the cover and tried my hardest not to burst out laughing. The cover was a big muscular guy holding a girl in a flowy dress, cradled in his arms and they were on the beach with a sunset in the background. I laughed quietly to myself and trudged up the stairs.

I pulled a deep purple blouse over my head and pulled some dark skinny jeans up to my waist. I slipped on some small black high heels and grabbed my black leather purse. Slipping my phone inside, I headed downstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Bye Kristina." Molly called, not looking up from her book.

I smiled and said, "Bye Molly. Oh! Can you let mom know I'm with Michael?"

She held up her small thumb and I shut and locked the door behind me.

Knocking on Dante's door was weird. I'd have felt much better meeting Michael somewhere else, but this was Michael's home for now and I guess I'd have to learn to get over it. Michael opened it with a smile on his face and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you?" He asked.

I nodded and walked inside, "I'm fine. What about you? What's it like living here?"

He gave me a knowing look and then shut the door, coming to sit on the couch beside me. I laughed and said, "Weird then."

He smiled and then looked away form me, looking uncomfortable. I felt my eyebrows knit together and I asked, "Michael, what is it?"

"I want to talk to you about Johnny, Kristina." He said, finally turning back to look at me.

I groaned quietly and rolled my eyes, scooting away from him slightly. I set my purse down heavily on the coffee table and glared at him, "Not you too Michael. Can't you just be happy for me? Accept that I like Johnny and he cares about me as well? I'm so sick of every having to _talk_ to me about it."

"Kristina, I just want you to be safe. I know first hand what it's like being involved with gangsters, because our father's one. Besides, Johnny's older then you and it's just wrong." He said.

I stood abruptly and glared down at him, "Michael, if that's all you wanted to talk about, then I'm leaving. I have better things to do, then be lectured by my brother."

I snatched my purse from the table and started to storm towards the door, but he caught my arm and said, "No, no. We don't have to talk about it. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Let's just hang out, okay? I've missed you."

I sighed, my anger disappearing as quickly as it'd come and sat back on the couch. I sighed and looked at him, "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled, "I got these cool gory movies we could watch."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "_Greeeeat._"

He laughed and started putting the movie in, "Oh it won't be that bad."

Yeah, right. Michael was such a liar.


	15. Psycho Revealed

Chapter 15

**Kristina's p.o.v**

I stood up from Dante's couch and raised my arms above my head. My muscles were sore from sitting still so long. That or maybe it was from being bundled up in such a small, tight ball because the movie had me cringing at every scene. Every cringe made my form shrink in on itself. I snatched my purse from the coffee table and playfully glared at my brother, "You're not allowed to pick movies any more. Just… don't even try. I get to pick the next ones."

He laughed and stood up next to me. God was he tall. He towered over me and I glared ever harder up at him, hating the height he had on me. He raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed quietly. I hugged him quickly and the stepped around the blanket mess we'd thrown to the floor, less then half way through the movie. I had my hand on the doorknob when he called my name and I turned back to look at him.

"Can you at least… just think about what I said about Johnny." He said it quietly, like I would throw a total fit if he was too straight forward about it. I sighed anyways and nodded before walking out the door and closing it behind me. Truthfully, I wouldn't think about it and I know it was childish and immature, but I cared for Johnny and there was honestly nothing to think about. At least not right now.

I walked out of the apartment building and was grateful for the sunshine and slight warmth. I hated when it was hot, but I didn't exactly prefer the cold. I slipped my purse strap higher up on my shoulder and began the short walk to Kelly's. I wasn't ready to go home and watch TV or read magazines. I didn't want to be home. Even though I knew there was no one there who would nag me, I just didn't want to be home. Hearing Molly almost yell 'How romantic' wasn't what I wanted to hear either.

I laughed suddenly, at my younger sister. I remembered a time when I thought everything was romantic. When she got her first boyfriend, things would change. And not that I wanted her perfect, romantic fantasy world to be blown to smithereens, but I just knew it would happen soon and I wish she'd be a little less gullible.

God, I mentally slapped myself. I was being a bitch. Just because my love life had turned out awfully didn't mean Molly shouldn't be able to live in a fairytale for just a while longer. I shook my head angrily at just how much Kiefer had changed me and I decided to quickly push him and all thoughts of him out of my mind. Johnny's face suddenly appeared in the front of my head and I smiled goofily. Hot Johnny Zacchara wanted me and I really had no choice, but to be ecstatic. He was… well, he was the typical dream guy and he was all mine. Besides the whole mob/gangster thing, but I'd pretty much lived with that in my life since birth and my boyfriend being part of the business shouldn't really change things. It didn't.

I froze quickly when a hand covered in a black glove, holding a white cloth came to a stop in front of my face. It pushed down over my mouth and I started kicking and flailing my arms, but the man was strong. I could feel his body pressed to my back and I could guarantee he towered over me by more then two heads. One hand was pressed down over my mouth and the other was wrapped tightly around my body, refraining any further movements. Breathing in and out wasn't helping, because I started to become dizzy and even though I was trying so freaking hard to keep them open, my eyes closed and a scary darkness came over me, putting me to rest.

I woke slowly and groggily. My head was pounding angrily against my skull and every second, there was a dull thud that made it worse. There was something in my mouth and it was pulling my cheeks hard. I was in an uncomfortable position and my body ached.

Slowly, blinking my eyes open, I tried to take in my surroundings. I was tied to a chair and although I couldn't see it, there was most likely a gag in my mouth. My hands were bound roughly to the back of the wooden chair I was in and my legs to the front. I jerked my head every which was, trying to see where I was. It was dark in every corner. There seemed to be only one light on and it was directly above me. I tried seeing if the chair was moveable and for whatever reason, it wasn't. I tried jumping around and it wouldn't leave the floor. I squeezed my eye shut and my head bowed slightly forward as small, scared tears slipped from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, leaving a salty water trail.

Where was I? Quickly, I thought back to the moment it happened. I tried to remember if I'd caught any glimpse of the kidnappers and as I ran through the terrifying memory, I realized that I hadn't. The only thing I'd seen was a large, gloved hand coming down on my face. And sadly, I'd been in viewing distance of Kelly's.

My head bowed down and I cried again. I'd been so close; why would these _idiots_ risk kidnapping someone so close to civilization? Someone had to of seen us. I'd felt the man who kidnapped me from behind and he was by no means small. Someone had to have recognized him, a stranger that large walking around town.

More lights flipped on suddenly and my eyes squinted shut for a moment before I got used to the light and searched around frantically for whoever did it. I needed a good look at there face if I was going to be able to identify them. I stopped and froze. If I got out of here alive…

"Hello Kristina. How are you?"

I tried to turn my head to look somewhat behind me, but unfortunately, I couldn't twist my head that far. But when I tried turning the other direction, the face suddenly appeared in front of me and I felt every beating, moving, _alive_ thing inside my freeze. Because I'd seen that face before. If only on TV and in news papers. I knew it and I knew damn well that I should be scared out of my freaking mind right now.

I felt more tears slip out and I tried to lean away from him, but every inch I gained away from him, he moved forward another inch. He smiled and my heart shot into a frenzy. It was beating so thunderously in my ears that I was positive he could hear it. He must've been able to because he chuckled quietly then and walked away from me.

I looked around at my now visible surroundings and noticed strange numbers painted on the walls. I couldn't tell what they were, if they were anything to begin with. He began walking towards me again and my breathing increased. I squeezed my eyes shut again and waited for something to happen, but it didn't. I opened them slowly and he was standing a few feet away from me, smiling, with a camera in his hands.

"Smile pretty now. A few people are going to see this."

I looked away from it and turned my head. He tsked and I heard the snap and saw the flash of the camera. I looked back at him and he was studying it. He smiled again and looked up at me.

"Well it wasn't what I had in mind, but it turned out beautifully. Thank you Kristina." He said and walked away from me. He set the camera down and returned. His hands came up behind my head and my heart rate accelerated. Again.

The gag fell from my mouth.

"F-franco."

* * *

_Sorry everyone, I don't really have time to read over this, so there will be mistakes here and there most likely. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying my plot line (: I mean it's taken how many chapters to really get there? Lol, and no worries, we'll have Johnny/Kristina moments. Anyways, let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from everyone! Thank guys!_


	16. 2 Gangsters, 1 End Goal

**A/N: **_So... I'm an awful person, lol. I really can't believe how many of you like this story. I haven't posted a chapter for this in so long and I had to literally force myself to write this chapter, but I think I'm finaly getting back into the routine of this story and while I was going back and rereading the previous chapters... I can't believe how completely NOT GOOD my writing was. I hope I've gotten a little better, so if you don't mine, I'd like your opinion on that._

_Anyways! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Review and let me know what you think at the end (:_

* * *

_Chapter_ 16

A warm, wet tear rolled down my cheek and I pushed myself as far back into the chair as I could get. That cynical smile directed my way was making my stomach roll and my palms sweat. I'd heard enough things about Franco and the things he did to know to keep my distance from him, but that just didn't seem like it was going to be a possibility right now.

"Hell Kristina." He smiled an held his hand out to me.

I looked at it like scum. Did he expect me to shake it? With my hands tied to a chair? He laughed and removed his hand. "Sorry, I forgot. This is just our first time meeting face to face and I wanted to be polite."

"If you wanna be polite, then let me go."

He laughed again, "I would, but you play a vital part in my plan here. You see, I know all about your relationship with Mr. Zacchara. I also know that your father doesn't approve and while you may hate him now, he loves you very much. Now, you might be wondering what your relationship with the mobsters has to do with you and my kidnapping you. You are the sister of one Sam McCall. Correct?"

I nod slowly, waiting to see why he kidnapped me instead of Michael or Morgan. Not that I wanted either one of them kidnapped! I'd rather it be me instead of them, but I was curious nonetheless.

"Jason and Sam are together and when she discovers that I've kidnapped her naïve teenage sister, do you really think she won't have everyone out looking for you. As you may have heard, Krissy, I like to play games. I especially like to play games with Mr. Morgan. So while you're important to me now, you're just a pawn in my game."

He grinned wickedly and turned to strut away arrogantly.

"Johnny will find me." I declare, angry, "and if not him, my dad and Jason will. You know that."

He stopped to turn to me again. He shrugged, that smile still plastered to his face, never leaving. "Maybe. But like I said, I enjoy games… and that's all this is." He winked before walking back into the shadows and out of sight.

* * *

"Michael."

The blonde teen turned towards me and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and striding over to meet me, not looking too pleased.

"Have you seen Kristina?" I asked. I'd called her a couple times this morning and didn't get an answer both times. It didn't go straight to voice mail so I knew it wasn't dead or turned off. Curious, I'd gone out to see if I could find her. Instead, I'd gotten her agitated older brother.

His eyebrows furrowed, "She came over for a while yesterday, but she left around six."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Wait, Jonny."

I turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question. He sighed and walked towards me again, hands still stuck in his pockets. I set my phone down in my pocket and turned to face him completely.

He sighed _again_. His eyes turned on me and he didn't seem angry, just conflicted, strained.

"Johnny, I know about this thing between you and Kristina."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to tell you to back off of her. We both know I've come to you before looking for work, so I don't really have the place, do I?" He chuckled darkly, "But I know you're just doing this to get back at my father. I have a feeling Kristina's doing the same thing, so as long as she doesn't develop real feelings for you, I just want to say watch your back."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not threatening you, just… giving advice, I guess."

I took a deep breath, "Michael, I'm not just using Kristina to get back at your father."

His eyebrows knit together and he stared at me strangely, not comprehending. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He glanced around and then back at me, "You're doing this so you can… date her? For legitimate reasons?"

"Yes. I can't say I didn't jump at the idea to get under Sonny's skin, but I care about her, Michael. We're together." I tell him.

He still seemed skeptical, but kind of smirked. His hands appeared from his jacket pocket and I noticed he looked a little more relaxed, though I couldn't understand why. If anything, he should be more upset now than before. Not that I was complaining. Anyone who was even remotely on our side was golden in my book.

"Never thought I'd have to play the protective big brother role to Johnny Zacchara." He smiled.

I laughed and added, "It's good to see you out of prison, man." Michael nodded in appreciation. He was a good kid and I'd always liked him. If I didn't care to see him hurt or care about the fact that he was Sonny's kid, I'd have given him a job as soon as he came asking for one. He had heart, he was determined; he had the blind rage and the wit. He had all the makings of a Mob king and I truly wanted to keep him as far away from the business as I could. Dating his sister though, was probably not the greatest way to do that.

It was silent for a few moments as we both sobered up. He stared at me again, "I believe you, when you say you care about her, but you've got to know that my dad won't."

I looked down at the keys in my hands, "I know, but it's not stopping me."

"I'll try to… talk to him." Michael said.

"No," I looked at him with hardness in my eyes, "Don't do that. You need a good relationship with your father no matter how much I think you should be kept away from him and his business. Don't ruin it with siding with me; not about anything. Alright?"

He relented, "Fine."

We turned to go our separate ways when he stopped me again. I glanced behind me.

"You haven't heard from Kristina?"

"No."

"That's strange. I'll stop by her house and if I see her, I'll tell her to call you."

"Thanks man."

I turned and wandered off, still keeping my eyes open, looking for _her_.

* * *

"Wh-what're you doing?"

Franco smiled at me and continued to set up the tripod with the small video camera. I squirmed in my set, trying to angle myself away from the lens, but the camera was pointed directly at me and I wasn't going anywhere at the moment. Franco stood, obviously satisfied with his work and sauntered over to me, the sick smile still plastered to his face.

"Now, that picture I took of you was very poetic, Kristina, but I need you to smile pretty for the camera this time. Can you do that?"

My bottom lip trembled and I whimpered. I couldn't smile, but I wasn't going to directly come out and say no. I turned my face away from him and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Kristina. Your father and gangster boyfriend are about to see you."

I turned to him, hope in my eyes, in my expression. Could he really be letting me go?

He laughed. "Just look into the camera."

I deflated. He was going to send a video to Johnny and my father. My head drooped and a few more tears rolled down my heated cheeks.

"Okay, and we'll start now- oh, one second."

He stalked towards me and surprisingly gently put the gag back in my mouth. I flinched away from his touch and he _tsked_, walking back to the tripod.

"This is live, so don't let me down." He pushed the red button.

* * *

I walked into Kelly's and ordered a small coffee to go, a little put off at not being able to find Kristina. I pulled out my cell phone one more time and checked the screen. No new phone calls or messages. I sighed and slipped it back into my pocket. The woman behind the counter handed me my cup and when I turned to leave, I came face to face with Alexis.

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

I moved to walk around her, but she stopped me.

"I know you and Kristina are dating, but it is wildly inappropriate for her to be staying overnight at your apartment. Can you please pass along the message to my daughter that she needs to be home for dinner and at least call me when she's going to stay out?" Alexis was exasperated and frustrated, but…

My eyebrows knit together, "Alexis, I haven't seen Kristina in two days. She wasn't over last night."

Alexis stopped and seemed to get confused, "Are… are you sure?"

I chuckled lightly, "I think I'd know if she was."

Alexis gave me a pointed look, but shook her head, "Alright, well if you see her, please tell her to call me."

I nodded and walked away from her only to run into Michael again at the door. He waved.

"Michael, Alexis hasn't seen Kristina either." I mentioned.

Michael stopped walking and we shared the same look. I felt my stomach lurch forward. Her mother and brother hadn't seen her yesterday and she wasn't answering calls and messages.

"Would Sonny take her-"

Michael sighed, "I don't know, Johnny. I don't think so, but I'll try getting a hold of him."

My cell phone sounded then and I anxiously yanked it from my pocket. It was a multimedia message. I flipped it open and instantly, a video began to play. Michael stood where he was, watching me, but I wasn't really able to move. Not after seeing that face on my phone screen. The video was frozen for a second, but the face was so clear and recognizable.

"Michael." I mumbled, voice hoarse in the matter of seconds.

He moved to my side and glanced at my phone screen, going rigid almost instantly. I glanced around Kelly's and Michael and I rushed out the door, into the open where there were far less people. The video began playing then.

"_Hello Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Zacchara. I imagine this message is coming as a shock to you, so I'll give you a moment to process." _

_Franco moved out of the way of the camera and that's when I saw Kristina, bound and gagged in a chair, glistening cheeks and trembling figure._

Michael's breath left him in an audible rush and my fingers froze around my phone, my entire body unmoving for the remainder of the video.

_Franco walked casually behind Kristina and untied the gag from behind her. It dropped into her lap and she started to sob, fear evident in her eyes._

Each sob rocked me to my core and I felt my own fear and anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. My vision clouded red and I gripped the phone tighter in my hand.

_Kristina opened her mouth to say something and Franco covered it with his hand quickly, bending down to her level and saying, loud enough for the camera to hear, "Wait your turn, Kristina."_

_He stood and moved towards the camera again, smiling, "Here's the proposition I've come up with for the both of you. Work together to save Kristina and maybe, you'll get her back alive, but if you don't, all you'll find is a body waiting for its funeral. Also, one last thing before I give you back to Kristina: Don't forget to tell Jason."_

_He moved to the side somewhere and Kristina came into view again. She cried harder and just before the video cut off, she whimpered out, "Johnny."_

The fist around my heart tightened and I sucked in a necessary breath. I turned to Michael and he'd gone visibly paler. His hands were balled into fists by his side, knuckles whiter than his face.

"Call your father." I demanded, voice rough and deep with pure rage.

I strode back to Kelly's front door and heard Michael ask behind me, "Where're you going?"

"To give Alexis the bad news."

I flung the door open and everyone looked up at me with wide eyes, including Alexis. I motioned for her to follow me out. I suppose my new demeanor and the expression on my face alerted her something was wrong because she snatched her purse from the chair next to her and left her coffee and lunch on the table.

Michael was standing where I'd left him, watching Alexis with desperate eyes. She looked at him and then back at me, her anxiety becoming clear.

"What is it? What's going on?" She asked.

I clicked through my messages and handed her the phone. She looked at it warily, but took it and turned it around in her hands. She almost dropped it a second later. Her free hand flew to her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. She watched with a horrified expression as Franco explained what we needed to do and showed off her daughter.

A minute or two later, Alexis snapped my phone shut and squeezed it in her palm, zoning out, a tear or two dropping from her eyes. Michael placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she unfroze. She looked up at me and declared, with a half pleading expression, "We need to go see Sonny."

I was reluctant, especially considering the last conversation I'd had with him and his daughter, but I wasn't going to keep my distance from him any longer, because I'd be damned if all we got back was Kristina's lifeless form. My vision swirled just thinking about it, so I pushed it to the farthest recess of my mind and followed Alexis and Michael to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: **_Woo, okay, so was that an okay chapter or how long I made you all wait. Seriously, so sorry, but for a while, I kind of got over General Hospital, but I'm addicted again, so have no fear! Haha, anyways, also, i decided to stop putting_ "**Johnny's p.o.v**_" and_ "**Kristina's p.o.v**_" because it just looks kind of obnoxious. I'll try to make it fairly clear that the p.o.v's are switching mid-chapter or whatever and most of the time, when there's a break in the story, it'll switch p.o.v's, but I'll let you know otherwise._

_Well! I hope you all liked this, please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue(: Thanks everyone!_


End file.
